My Naughty Boy
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: *ganti summary* : Dia namja yang cantik, tapi kelakuannya selalu membuat pusing orang lain. Sifatnya manja tapi hobinya membuat kerusuhan hingga akhirnya kekasih tampannya memberinya pelajaran penting yang akan membuatnya sadar - YunJae, Boys Love, DLDR, Happy Read -
1. Chapter 1

**My Naughty Boy **

**.**

**Boy x Boy **

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, cast yang lain muncul satu persatu;**

**.**

**Desclimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi ini adalah murni karya milik saya**

**.  
><strong>

**YunJae Shipper merapat!**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Summary : Dia namja yang cantik, tapi kelakuannya selalu membuat pusing orang lain. Sifatnya manja tapi hobinya membuat kerusuhan hingga mau tidak mau kekasih tampannya memberi pelajaran yang akan membuatnya kapok *summary gagal**

**.**

**.**

Chapter : 1

"KIM JAEJOONG!" suara menggelegar itu cukup membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah terdiam, seketika sunyi senyap kecuali untuk sang namja yang kini mengoceh tak jelas di dalam ruang guru. Sepertinya namja cantik kita satu ini sedang membuat kesalahan besar.

"YA! berhenti mengoceh" kata sang Seonsaeng yang kini sudah terengah engah karena teriakannya sendiri, seperti petir di siang bolong.

Jaejoong terdiam namun menatap datar Seonsaengnim yang kini gantian mengoceh sendiri, Jaejoong jengah selalu berhadapan dengan Seonsaengnim bawelnya itu. Tapi bukan hanya Jaejoong saja yang jengah melihat Seonsaengnimnya ini, bahkan hampir seluruh sekolah pun sebal dengan Seongsaengnim yang bernama Kim Heechul ini.

"Aish kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah Kim Jaejoong, untung saja Appamu itu salah satu penyumbang dana yang cukup besar kalau tidak sudah ditendang kau dari sekolah elit ini" gerutu Kim Heechul sambil menatap tak suka pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mendecih perlahan tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Kim Heechul , hingga membuat Kim Heechul kembali murka.

"YA! tak sopan sekali kau, sudah bosan aku mengurusimu huh" teriak Heechul, Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas pelan seolah ini bukan beban berat untuknya.

"Aku juga bosan padamu, kenapa tidak Seonsaeng lain saja yang mengurusiku Kim songsaeng" jelas Jaejoong, Heechul mendelik tajam wajahnya sudah merah karena marah, namun segera di redamnya. Dia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya berkali kali, namun rasa marahnya tak kunjung mereda.

"Cukup Kim Jaejoong, besok bawa orang tuamu ke sini" kata kepala sekolah yang tiba tiba muncul di belakangnya, Jaejoong membalik badannya dan menatap takjub sang kepala sekolah, seringai tipis muncul di bibir Jaejoong. Memang inilah yang ia tunggu. Hooo, sepertinya namja cantik ini punya rencana lain.

"Tapi orang tua saya tak akan mau datang ke sini, acara sumbang dana saja di wakili apalagi untuk urusan sepele seperti ini" jelas Jaejoong, Kim Heechul dan kepala sekolah hanya menghela nafas perlahan, membenarkan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu walimu saja" kata Kim Heechul.

"Ne, aku akan membawanya ke mari besok songsaeng" jelas Jaejoong lalu dia keluar dari ruang guru yang beralih fungsi menjadi tempat penghukuman khusus untuknya. Kau sungguh spesial Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan santai tanpa peduli tatapan beberapa orang yang berada di luar kelas mereka, tubuh tingginya serta wajah cantiknya membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi matanya yang sekarang nampak berbinar semakin menambah kecantikan dari wajahnya. Tapi sayang Kim Jaejoong termasuk dalam daftar orang yang harus di hindari, selain hobinya yang suka membuat onar, dia juga cukup sombong. Oh tapi Jaejoong tak peduli dengan predikat itu, yang pasti siapapun pasti tidak akan bisa menolak pesonanya.

"Jae hyung" panggil seseorang di belakang Jaejoong, sontak Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke belakang dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Minnie" serunya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah namja yang Ia panggil Minnie tadi.

"Issh, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan aneh itu di sekolah Jae hyung" protes namja itu.

"Tapi itu terdengar manis untukmu Min -" Jaejoong langsung menghentikan bicaranya ketika namja yang sedang diajaknya bicara itu menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ne ne Shim Changmin" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum yang sudah memudar. Ia sangat tidak suka jika menyebut Changmin dengan nama aslinya, baginya nama itu terlalu panjang untuknya, melelahkan. Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak sadar kalau namanya juga panjang.

"Kau terlihat senang hyung" kata Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eumm, itu karena.. aah rahasia pokoknya Min" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu malu.

Changmin heran memandang hyung sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu. Bagaimana mungkin namja semanis dan selucu ini suka membuat onar di sekolah dan di luar sekolah. Benar benar membuat Changmin merasa heran.

"Aigoo hyung, kau itu tidak ada pantas pantasnya menjadi namja brandalan, mana ada namja brandalan suka bersikap manja seperti yeoja"

Mendengar kata kata Changmin, Jaejoong kembali merengut. Apa yang salah dengan itu semua, lagipula Jaejoong suka melakukan hal hal yang berbau namja, jelaslah kan dia memang namja. Apalagi memang hobinya itu suka membuat onar, rasanya dia benar benar senang setelah membuat onar di mana mana.

Tak lama sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tak jauh dari Jaejoong dan Changmin, tanpa perlu melihat siapa pengemudinya Jaejoong sudah tahu kalau mobil itu berhenti untuknya. Segera Ia berlari kecil menuju ke arah mobil itu dan meninggalkan Changmin yang melotot menatap Jaejoong.

"Dasar" gerutu Changmin sambil berjalan menuju ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong sudah di samping mobil itu dan dengan antusias membuka pintu mobil itu. Sang empunya mobil tersenyum sumringah melihat orang yang memang ingin Ia jemput sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Joongie" kata sang empunya mobil. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung tersipu, wajahnya merona dan terlihat begitu manisnya. Karena saking gemasnya, si empunya mobil langsung mencubit pipi Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Sakit Yunnie" kata Jaejoong masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aww Boo, kau mau aku cium ne" balas namja itu. Wajah Jaejoong langsung bersemu merah ketika mendengar kata kata itu. Tak lama setelah itu Ia kembali memandang namja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Yunnie besok datang ke sekolah ne, ada pertemuan dengan seonsaengnim" jelas Jaejoong. Namja yang di panggil Yunnie itu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

"Kau pasti nakal lagi ne" jawabnya.

"Anio Yunho~ah, seperti biasa aku hanya menyalurkan hobiku" jawab Jaejoong dengan tersenyum. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang notabene telah menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan heran. Namja manisnya sangat nakal pikir Yunho. Tapi Yunho tersenyum kemudian melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Yah Yunho selalu membawa Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memulangkan namja cantiknya itu pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Dan Jaejoong tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu. Bermesraan dulu dengan kekasihnya bukan hal yang salah kan. Lagipula kedua orang tua Jaejoong sudah mengenal keluarga Jaejoong dengan baik, dan tentu saja mereka sangat menyukai Jaejoong.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>QiaoLi datang lagi dengan FF YunJae kali ini... <strong>

**Sebenarnya FF ini sudah pernah aku publish di blog ku sih, semoga saja ada yang belum baca, tapi di blog ku juga FF ini belum selesai, masih chapter 1 seperti yang aku publish ini. hehehe..**

**Mungkin FF ini nantinya tidak akan panjang panjang, hanya sekitar 3-4 chapter saja, kira kira lho itu.**

**Sekian ne cuap cuapnya, selamat membaca chingudeul, semoga kalian suka FF YunJae yang pertama kali aku publish di sini.**

**Kalau tidak keberatan silakan memberikan review di kolom review ne, untuk koreksi mungkin,**

**Gomawoooo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Shu Qiao Lian -<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**My Naughty Boy **

**.**

**Boy x Boy **

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, cast yang lain muncul satu persatu;**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**Desclimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi ini adalah murni karya milik saya**

**.  
><strong>

**YunJae Shipper merapat!**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Summary : Dia namja yang cantik, tapi kelakuannya selalu membuat pusing orang lain. Sifatnya manja tapi hobinya membuat kerusuhan hingga mau tidak mau kekasih tampannya memberi pelajaran yang akan membuatnya kapok *summary gagal**

**.**

**.**

Chapter : 2

"UMMA! APPA!" panggil Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang nyaring ketika memasuki mansion mewah milik keluarga Jung itu. Sambil kepalanya tengak tengok mencari dua sosok yang baru saja dipanggilnya itu.

Tak lama seorang yeoja cantik kira kira berumur 45 tahun itu keluar dari arah dapur dan langsung menyambut Jaejoong dengan senyum sumringah.

"Joongie" balasnya sambil memeluk JaeJoong dengan erat.

"Bogoshippo Umma" kata JaeJoong.

"Aissh padahal baru kemarin kau datang kemari Joongie" balasnya sambil tersenyum lebih cerah.

"Ah pokoknya setiap hari Joongie merindukanmu Suie Umma" kata JaeJoong kemudian.

"Aigoo kau manis sekali Joongie~ya, pantas saja beruang mesum itu mencintaimu" kata yeoja yang dipanggil JaeJoong 'Suie Umma' itu. Sebenarnya nama aslinya adalah Junsu dan Suie adalah nama kecilnya.

Ho, panggilan yang sangat manis kan, sayangnya hanya JaeJoong dan keluarganya saja yang boleh memanggilnya begitu. Kalau sampai ada yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama itu selain keluarganya dan JaeJoong, siap-siap saja dapat ceramah panjang dan lebar serta tak berujung darinya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan mata tajam dan menusuk darinya. Siapapun tidak akan tahan untuk melihatnya lebih dari 3 detik. Padahal wajahnya yang terlihat polos itu sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk aksi kejamnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil mesum itu Umma?" kata Yunho sambil melirik datar Ummanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau, memang Umma punya anak lain lagi selain dirimu" jawab Junsu sambil tertawa sinis.

"Aku mesum kan turunan darimu juga Umma" kata Yunho yang tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja, kalau Umma tak mesum mana mungkin kau lahir di dunia ini tuan Jung" balas Junsu dengan santainya.

"Berdebat dengan Umma tak pernah ada ujungnya, kajja Boo kita ke kamarku saja" ajak Yunho sambil menarik tangan JaeJoong menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Hati-hati Jaejoong~ah, pulang pulang kau bisa berbadan dua nanti" kata Junsu dengan tawa cekikikan. Ia sangat suka menggoda Yunho ketika sedang bersama Jaejoong. Rasanya lucu saja ketika membuat anak satu satunya itu jadi uring uringan tak jelas.

"YAA! Umma! Jangan bicara sembarangan" balas Yunho tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Sedangkan JaeJoong, wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu akan fantasinya yang sudah melebihi batas kewajaran itu. Oh, uri Jaejoong sudah tak lagi polos ternyata.

"Euuum Yunniieeehhh" panggil Jaejoong dengan manja ketika Yunho akan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Yunho terdiam dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintunya. Tapi dia tidak langsung melihat ke arah Jaejoong, karena dia tahu, sekali dia menengok akan ada sesuatu hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan tapi tak bisa Ia lakukan. Tiba tiba tangan Jaejoong bergerilya di bahu Yunho lalu perlahan lahan maju ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke dada bidang miliknya.

Yunho sudah kewalahan untuk menahan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia harus bertahan. Dia tidak mau menodai namja kesayangannya ini sekarang. Tapi bagaimana jika Jaejoong sendiri yang seakan ingin menganggu kenyamanan beruang tidur ini. Apa dia bisa bertahan untuk tak segera menyeret Jaejoong ke dalam kamarnya.

"Yuunnniieeeh" kali ini Jaejoong mendesah memanggil nama Yunho.

Yunho semakin tak bisa menahan dirinya. Tangannya yang memegang tangan Jaejoong tadi dengan perlahan menelusuri tangan mulus milik Jaejoong itu. Semakin ke atas hingga mencapai puncak pundak Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho masih tidak mau melihat wajah Jaejoong, karena Ia takut akan melakukan yang lebih dari itu.

"Bear, kenapa tak memandangku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang dia buat se sexy mungkin.

Jaejoong semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho bahkan Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana tengah terbangun. Senyum tipisnya kini berganti dengan seringaian.

"Yunnhhh" kata Jaejoong semakin merapat dan kini Ia berbisik di telinga Yunho.

"Eunggh" kali ini adalah suara Yunho. Dan lenguhan singkat itu sudah cukup menunjukkan kalau Yunho sudah benar benar menikmatinya.

"Yunnhh, kau tahu sejak tadi Umma melihat ke arah kita" kata Jaejoong dengan suara normal sekarang.

Reflek Yunho tersadar dari sensasi singkatnya itu. Dan perlahan memutar tubuhnya hingga melihat sang Umma tengah melihatnya dengan wajah mesum yang begitu kentara. Jaejoong segera menjauh dari tubuh Yunho dan meninggalkan namja yang setengah tanggung itu.

"Umma, Joongie menang ne, sekarang traktir Joongie es krim sesuai janji Umma" kata Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Yunho mendelik sempurna.

"Tenang saja Joongie, kajja sekarang kita pergi beli es krim, sekalian belanja" kata Junsu sambil melirik ke arah Yunho yang nampak menahan sesuatu.

"Kajjaaa" kata Jaejoong sambil menarik Umma Yunho itu untuk segera membeli apa yang sudah di janjikan beberapa waktu lalu.

"JUNG JAEJOONGG!" teriak Yunho yang kini sudah benar benar tanggung itu.

Mau tidak mau Yunho harus menuntaskannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Oooh, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menggodanya dan ternyata godaan itu untuk sebuah taruhan. Yunho benar benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jaejoong.

"Namja itu, benar benar" gerutu Yunho sambil melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ah, ternyata tak hanya orang lain saja yang dibuat pusing oleh Jaejoong. Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri pun Ia buat tanggung gara gara taruhan konyol yang Ia lakukan dengan Junsu. Dan yang lebih konyol lagi hadiah taruhan itu adalah es krim rasa baru di kedai es krim milik Shindong.

"Awas kau Boo, kau sudah membuat beruang yang sedang berhibernasi mengamuk, kau akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal" kata Yunho di sela sela kegiatannya kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di sebuah kedai es krim yang nampak ramai itu, Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah berbincang sambil menunggu pesanan es krim spesialnya datang. Jelas itu es krim yang spesial kan, apa masih perlu di jelaskan bagaimana Jaejoong mendapatkan es krim rasa baru itu? Sepertinya tidak perlu.

"Umma" kata Jaejoong.

"Ne, wae Joongie?" jawab Junsu sambil menaruh ponselnya di meja.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan wajah memerah seperti sedang malu, Junsu yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan Jaejoongnya? Pikir Junsu sambil mengamati gerak gerak Jaejoong.

"Permisi"

Interupsi dari salah satu pegawai kedai itu membuat Jaejoong malah semakin malu malu. Pelayan tadi segera meletakkan 1 nampan penuh es krim dan ke semua es krim itu milik Jaejoong, sedangkan Junsu, Ia memilih untuk memesan coklat panas. Pelayan tadi memperlambat gerakannya memindahkan es krim dari nampannya ke meja sambil terus curi curi pandang ke arah Jaejoong yang kini terus menatap pegawai tadi dengan tampang imutnya. Jelas, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan wajah memerah Jaejoong serta imutnya wajahnya kini, apalagi si pelayan adalah seorang namja yang masih muda.

"Ehem" kata Junsu mengiterupsi.

"A-ah, silakan menikmati" kata pelayan tadi lalu segera berbalik meninggalkan meja Jaejong dan Junsu, tapi sebelumnya Ia berbalik untuk melihat Jaejoong lagi.

Dengan singkat Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang pelayan. Hingga membuat pelayan itu salah tingkah, sedangkan Jaejoong Ia hanya tersenyum senang. Tentu saja, Ia kan sangat hobi membuat kerusuhan, apalagi sekarang pelayan itu tengah dimarahi oleh manager kedai karena menyenggol pelanggan hingga es krimnya tumpah kemana mana.

Oh, kasihan sekali pelayan itu, seharusnya Jaejoong lah yang menerima makian itu.

"Joongie, tadi kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Junsu yang kembali fokus pada calon menantunya itu.

"Oh, eemm, Joongie malu menjelaskannya Umma" kata Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

"Aigoo, kau suka sekali membuat Umma penasaran sih" kata Junsu sambil menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Eeem, Joongie hanya teringat dengan belalai gajah punya Yunnie tadi" kata Jaejoong.

"Belalai apa memangnya Joongie, Umma tak mengerti, memangnya Yunho punya gajah?" tanya Junsu sambil kembali mengangkat cangkir dan hendak meminumnya.

"Itu Umma, belalai yang sembunyi di dalam celana Yunnie, aaah, Joongie malu kalau mengingatnya habis besar sekali sih" kata Jaejoong dengan lancarnya.

"Uhuk uhuk"

"Ya! Joongie, kenapa membahas itu di sini sih" kata Junsu dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Eh, memang Joongie salah ya, tapi Joongie ingin membahasnya sekarang, eeem, apa punya Chunnie appa sebesar itu Umma?" tanya Jaejoong lagi yang membuat orang di meja sebelahnya menengok ke arahnya, lagi.

Wajah Junsu kini semakin memerah, pikirannya sudah melayang kemana mana, selain menahan rasa malunya ada juga pikiran kotor tentang benda pusaka milik suaminya itu.

"Sudahlah Joongie, cepat habiskan es krimmu lalu kita belanja" kata Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne Umma, oh ya, nanti kita beli boneka gajah ne" kata Jaejoong yang sukses membuat Junsu cegukan.

Sepertinya kata gajah sudah menjadi kata yang sakral untuk diucapkan, apalagi dibahas panjang lebar. Ya, setelah tadi Jaejoong membelokan arti dari belalai gajah itu menjadi barang pusaka milik para namja. Eh, bukankah dirinya dan Jaejoong juga namja, lalu kenapa dia malah membayangkan milik suaminya. Junsu merutuki kebodohan dirinya dan tentu saja ke frontalan calon menantunya itu.

"Eh, Umma sakit ne? Kalau begitu langsung pulang saja tidak apa-apa, nanti beli boneka gajahnya biar Joongie ajak Yunnie saja"

Cegukan Junsu malah semakin parah, oh Jaejoong bisakah kau tidak menyebut kata gajah lagi, kalau tidak mungkin saja calon Ummamu itu akan pingsan di tempat dengan sejuta fantasi liarnya.

T"idak-hik, apa-hik, apa-hik, joo-hik-ngie, nanti-hik, kita-hik, beli belalai-hik, mak-hik-sud Umma-hik boneka gajah" jawab Junsu sambil memegangi dadanya yang serasa sakit.

"Jinjja? Horeee" kata Jaejoong dengan bersemangatnya, lalu dengan cepat memakan es krimnya yang sangat banyak itu.

Sedangkan Junsu, dia sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari cegukan yang menyiksanya kini sambil berharap Jaejoong tak mengucapkan kata gajah lagi.

Cukup lama mereka saling diam, Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan es krimnya dan Junsu yang sibuk dengan cegukannya. Jaejoong melirik Junsu sambil cemberut, Ia agak terganggu dengan cegukan Ummanya yang tak kunjung berhenti itu. Hingga sebuah ide gila muncul di otaknya.

"Umma, kalau boleh Joongie ingin main gajah-gajahan sama Yunnie" kata Jaejoong frontal.

"MWO!" kata Junsu yang langsung membuat cegukannya berhenti mendadak.

Cukup lama Jaejoong menunggu reaksi dari Junsu, sekaligus memastikan bahwa cegukannya memang benar-benar berhenti.

"Yessss, cegukan Umma berhenti, wah ide Joongie benar benar berhasil ne" kata Jaejoong dengan tanpa dosanya sambil meneruskan memakan es krimnya yang tinggal sedikit kini.

Cegukan Junsu memang berhenti, tapi jika saja Jaejoong tak mengatakan itu idenya untuk membuat cegukan Junsu berhenti, mungkin Junsu langsung terkena serangan jantung.

Ooh, maafkan kelakuan Jaejoong yang seenaknya ne.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong kini sedang berdiri dengan wajah berbinar di depan sebuah boneka gajah yang super besar. Bahkan Ia melihatnya tanpa berkedip, oh sepertinya Jaejoong sangat terkesima dan menyukai boneka gajah berwarna abu abu itu.

"Kau suka Joongie?" tanya Junsu padanya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka gajah itu.

"Kita ambil kalau begitu" kata Junsu.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Junsu dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Tentu saja, kajja kita bilang sama pelayannya untuk membungkusnya" kata Junsu sambil menyeret Jaejoong menjauh dari sana.

Jaejoong dan Junsu kini sedang bicara dengan salah satu pelayan toko boneka itu. Jaejoong menunjuk nunjuk boneka gajah besar yang terlihat sangat mencolok di sana. Tapi senyumnya memudar ketika seorang pelayan lain datang dengan yeoja kecil untuk mengambil bonekanya.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan cepat dengan wajah cemberutnya menuju ke arah boneka gajahnya.

"Ini boneka Joongie" kata Jaejoong.

"Ani, ini punya Yuri, Yuri sudah melihatnya dari kemarin" kata yeoja kecil bernama Yuri itu sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ani, ini milik Joongie" kata Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya.

Junsu segera mendatangi Jaejoong karena melihat situasinya sudah semakin buruk. Bahkan beberapa orang mulai mengerubungi mereka.

"Sudahlah Joongie, nanti kita beli gajah yang lain" kata Junsu.

"Ani Suie Umma, boneka ini milik Joongie" kata Jaejoong yang tetap bersikeras bahwa boneka itu adalah miliknya.

"Mian, apa boneka ini masih ada lagi?" tanya Junsu pada pelayan tadi.

"Mianhae, boneka ini tinggal 1" jawab sang pelayan.

Junsu segera mengalihkan lagi pandangannya menuju ke arah Jaejoong dan Yuri yang saling memberikan tatapan maut. Oh, ayolah, apa hal ini perlu terjadi. Padahal Jaejoong sudah cukup dewasa, apa dia perlu mengintimidasi yeoja kecil yang baru berusia kira kira 6 tahun itu hanya untuk sebuah boneka gajah.

"Permisi, ada apa ini? Eh, Yuri, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang namja tampan sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan yeoja kecil bernama Yuri tadi.

"Appa, eonnie ini mencoba mengambil boneka gajah Yuri" adu yeoja kecil itu pada Appanya sambil menunjuk Jaejoong.

"MWO? Eonnie? Aku ini namja, adik kecil" kata Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Namja tadi segera melihat ke arah Jaejoong, dan dia diam beberapa saat, mungkin bukan beberapa saat, tapi malah cukup lama hingga akhirnya sebuah rengekan terdengar.

"Appaaaaa, pokoknya itu boneka milik Yuri" kata Yuri sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya.

Namja tadi langsung menggendong Yuri dan segera berdiri. Dengan tinggi seperti ini dia dapat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah cemberut dengan lebih jelas.

"Mianhae, sebenarnya bagaimana ceritanya sampai kalian bisa berebut boneka?" tanya namja itu.

"Joongie yang pertama melihatnya, bahkan Joongie sudah akan membayarnya, tapi yeoja kecil ini datang dan mengambil boneka milik Joongie" kata Jaejoong menjelaskan, masih dengan raut sebalnya.

"Ooh, nah, Yuri, boneka ini milik namja ini, kan bukannya tadi Appa sudah membelikanmu boneka teddy bear yang sama besarnya, kau mengalah ne" kata namja tadi.

Yuri nampak makin kesal, tapi dia juga membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Tadi sebenarnya Yuri sudah melihat Jaejoong terlebih dahulu di depan boneka gajah itu. Dan ketika Jaejoong dan Junsu pergi, Yuri pikir mereka tidak jadi mengambil boneka gajah itu dan Ia berinisiatif untuk membelinya tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu pada Appanya. Setelahnya Yuri menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk mengambilkan boneka itu untuknya. Tapi setelah itu Jaejoong datang dan menuding nuding kalau boneka itu miliknya.

"Ne, mianhae eonnie" kata Yuri yang masih menyebut Jaejoong dengan panggilan 'Eonnie'.

"Eh, panggil aku oppa" kata Jaejoong.

"Aniyo! Pokoknya Yuri akan tetap memanggil eonni" kata Yuri yang muncul lagi sifat keras kepalanya.

"Aiish terserah kau saja lah yang penting gajah ini milik Joongie" kata Jaejoong dengan cerianya.

"Appa, eonnie ini cantik sekali, jadikan dia Umma Yuri ne" kata Yuri yang langsung diberi tatapan terkejut oleh beberapa orang yang berada di sana. Soalnya Yuri mengatakannya dengan cukup keras, bahkan Jaejoong pun mendengarnya.

"Heh, aku sudah punya calon suami tahu" kata Jaejoong dengan tidak sopan.

"A-ah, mianhae kalau anakku bicara sembarangan, Choi Siwon" kata namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong" balas Jaejoong sambil menjabat tangan Siwon.

"Joongie, kita tunggu di sana saja ne, biar pelayan ini membungkuskan gajahmu dulu" kata Junsu.

"Ne Umma, oh, tolong ne bungkuskan gajah Joongie, cepat" kata Jaejoong pada pelayan tadi.

Sang pelayang segera mengambil gajah itu dan membawanya menuju ke meja dekat kasir. Junsu menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk sebentar karena Ia akan membayar boneka gajah super besar milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunggu dengan sabar sambil memainkan ponsel berlogo buah buahan itu. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis tak kala dilihatnya foto foto mesranya dengan Yunho. Demi apapun di dunia ini Jaejoong sangat mencintai namja tampan itu.

"Joongie" panggil Junsu dari arah kasir.

Jaejoong segera mendongak dan memasukkan ponselnya itu lalu mendekat ke arah Junsu dan boneka gajah super besarnya.

"Bawa gajahmu ini ne, Umma tak kuat" kata Junsu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong nampak sangat senang sambil beranjak membopong boneka gajah besar miliknya. Ah, beruntung sekali kau Kim Jaejoong, apapun yang kau mau selalu kau dapatkan. Bahkan calon Umma mertuamu tampak selalu mementingkan keinginanmu walaupun sikapmu kadang terlalu kekanakan dan suka sekali membuat onar.

"Umma, Joongie menginap di rumah Umma ne, Joongie malas pulang" kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan membawa bonekanya.

"Tapi minta ijin dulu sama Ummamu, nanti dia bisa marah marah lagi padaku karena tak membawamu pulang ke rumahmu sendiri" kata Junsu.

"Ne, nanti pas sampai di rumah, Joongie akan telepon Umma" jawab Jaejoong.

"Anak baik" kata Junsu sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sangat lucu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di mobil, Jaejoong langsung memasukkan boneka gajahnya itu terlebih dahulu baru memasukkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi saat Ia akan menutup pintu mobilnya, seseorang nampak menahan pintu mobil itu. Jaejoong nampak kesal dan segera keluar dari mobil untuk melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggunya.

"Eh, Siwon~ssi" kata Jaejoong sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mianhae kalau aku mengganggumu, tapi Yuri ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, bolehkah aku tahu alamat rumahmu?" kata Siwon.

Jaejoong semakin menegerutkan keningnya, yeoja kecil itu masih ingin bertemu dengannya. Padahal dirinya sangat malas sekali bertemu dengannya, terutama setelah insiden tadi. Jaejoong saja masih mengibarkan bendera perang, lalu yeoja kecil itu malah seperti ini mengajaknya berdamai.

"Ayolah, anakku tak pernah sesenang ini saat bertemu seseorang, jadi bisakah?" kata Siwon lagi meyakinkan karena dia melihat keraguan dari raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Emm, baiklah"

Siwon langsung tersenyum lega setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Jaejoong. Setelahnya Jaejoong memberikan ponselnya pada Siwon.

"Ketik nomormu di sana, nanti aku akan mengirimu alamat lengkapku" kata Jaejoong.

"Aah ne"

Siwon dengan segera mengetikkan nomornya di sana. Jaejoong hanya mengamati bagaimana namja yang kira kira berusia tak jauh beda dari Yunho itu nampak senang saat mengetikkan nomornya di ponsel miliknya. Jaejoong jadi berpikir, sebenarnya yang ingin bertemu dengannya lagi anaknya atau dirinya sendiri.

"Ini, gomawo ne Jaejoong~ssi" kata Siwon.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo" kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil lagi ponselnya.

"Joongie, kajja kita pulang, Yunho sudah menghubungi Umma terus"

"Ne Suie Umma, eem Siwon~ssi sepertinya aku harus pergi, annyeong" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum amat sangat manis.

"A-ah ne, annyeong" kata Siwon.

Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam mobil milik Junsu. Dan dengan cepat Junsu melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah.

"Kenapa kau mau memberikan alamatmu Joongie?" tanya Junsu yang tadi sempat menguping pembicaraan antara Jaejoong dan Siwon.

"Joongie tak berniat memberikan alamat asli Joongie padanya Umma, tapi Joongie akan memberikan alamat rumah Umma padanya" kata Jaejoong.

"Eh, tapi Umma tak mau ikut-ikut kalau nanti Yunho tahu dan mengamuk" balas Junsu.

"Tenang saja Umma, Joongie janji semuanya akan aman, Joongie hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada namja itu supaya tak mengganggu orang yang sudah berpasangan, apalagi dengan mengatas namakan anaknya" kata Jaejoong sambil mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Siwon, tentu saja memberikan alamat rumah yang Ia janjikan tadi.

Junsu hanya geleng geleng kepala menghadapi calon menantunya itu. Tapi dia juga senang, ternyata Jaejoong sangat setia pada Yunho hingga mau memberi pelajaran pada orang yang berniat menggodanya.

Jadi tak salah kan kalau Junsu sangat menyayangi Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain Siwon nampak sangat senang ketika menerima pesan singkat dari Jaejoong. Yuri nampak heran melihat Appanya yang sangat aneh ini, terutama sejak tadi bertemu dengan namja cantik di toko boneka tadi.

"Yuri, kau akan dapat Umma baru" kata Siwon.

"Jinjja? Siapa Umma baru Yuri nanti" tanya Yuri.

"Eonnie cantik tadi. Yuri mau kan?"

"Jinjjayo, Yuri mau sekali Appa" kata Yuri menanggapi.

Ah, sepertinya Siwon tak tahu apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh namja cantik yang sudah meluluhkan hatinya tadi. Jadi siap siaplah untuk patah hati Choi Siwon, karena namja cantik ini sangat setia pada beruangnya yang tampan itu.

**-TBC-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is up, <strong>

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian semua ne kalau masih kurang panjang.. Mungkin untuk chapter depan bakal lebih panjang lagi. Kan aku bakal namatin FF ini kalau nggak 3 ya 4 chapter, atau mungkin bisa sampe 5 chap :D #author plinplan#  
><strong>

**Buat yang sudah review kemarin, QiaoLi ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak banyaknya ne.**

**QiaoLi benar benar nggak nyangka kalau ada yang suka sama cerita abal-abal milikku ini..**

**Oh ya, mungkin aku gak bisa update tiap hari, soalnya terbentur kerjaan juga, jadi mian kalau harus menunggu dulu, tapi aku janji bakal nyelesaiin FF ini..**

**Sekali lagi gamsahae ne chingudeul buat waktunya untuk baca FF ku ini...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- Shu Qiao Lian -<strong>**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Naughty Boy **

**.**

**Boy x Boy **

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, cast yang lain muncul satu persatu;**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**Desclimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi ini adalah murni karya milik saya**

**.  
><strong>

**YunJae Shipper merapat!**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

***ganti summary* : Dia namja yang cantik, tapi kelakuannya selalu membuat pusing orang lain. Sifatnya manja tapi hobinya membuat kerusuhan hingga akhirnya kekasih tampannya memberinya pelajaran penting yang akan membuatnya sadar**

**.**

**.**

**Cuap singkat : Terimakasih buat yang udah mengoreksi kemarin, sekalian aja kemarin pas baca review langsung tak benerin. Mungkin karena nggak tak koreksi dulu kali ya, nggak tak pikir asal nulis aja :p #author kebanyakan alasan. Gomawo yang suka sama FFku ini...**

**.**

**.**

Chapter : 3

Mobil milik Junsu sudah terparkir rapi di depan rumah mewah miliknya. Tak lama Jaejoong keluar dari mobil lalu mengambil belajaannya yang super besar tadi, yaitu sebuah boneka gajah. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar akan kesalahannya tadi pada sang kekasih, Yunho. Tak lama Junsu juga ikut keluar dari mobil dengan membawa beberapa belanjaannya tadi.

"Yunniieeee" teriak Jaejoong saat di lihatnya Yunho sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah sambil tersenyum tipis.

Junsu segera melihatnya dan dahinya mengerut heran.

'Apa Yunho tak marah dengan perlakukan Joongie tadi?' batinnya sambil terus menatap putra semata wayangnya itu dengan curiga.

'Aah sepertinya anak itu sudah benar benar dimabuk cinta' batin Junsu lagi sambil menghapuskan kecurigaannya.

"Boo, sini biar aku bawakan bonekamu, sepertinya kau menikmati hari ini ne" kata Yunho dengan lembut sambil mengambil boneka gajah itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja Yunnie, Joongie senang sekali hari ini" katanya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho dan membuat Yunho sedikit kuwalahan karena juga harus membawa boneka gajah besar itu.

"Nah kalau begitu sekarang Joongie istirahat dulu baru nanti malam aku antar pulang" kata Yunho.

"Ani Yunnie, nanti Joongie mau menginap di rumah Yunnie" kata Jaejoong.

"Joongie mau menginap, wah jadi besok kita berangkat bersama, kalau begitu kajja kita ke kamar sekarang" kata Yunho.

"Berhenti!" tiba tiba Junsu berkata dengan lantang di belakang Yunho dan Jaejoong hingga mereka berbalik.

"Waeyo Umma?" tanya Yunho.

"Nanti Joongie biar tidur dengan Umma saja, kau tidur dengan boneka gajahnya" kata Junsu dengan santainya lalu menarik Jaejoong.

"Ani Umma, kau bisa meracuni pikiran Jaejoong dengan kemesumanmu itu lagi" kata Yunho sambil menarik kembali Jaejoong dengan satu tangannya.

"Akan lebih berbahaya kalau Joongie tidur denganmu, beruang mesum" kata Junsu lagi sambil mempertahankan pegangannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mesum Umma" bantah Yunho.

"Masa? Buktinya tadi kau terlihat sangat terangsang" sanggah Junsu.

"Issh Umma, itu karena kau yang meracuni pikiran Joongie untuk melakukan hal itu" balas Yunho lalu menaruh boneka gajah milik Jaejoong di lantai.

"Aku tidak meracuninya, itu karena kemauannya sendiri Tuan muda Jung" kata Junsu.

"Aaah, Umma terlalu banyak berbohong, kajja Joongie kau tidur denganku saja" kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Joongie tidur dengan Yunnie saja Umma, ada yang mau Joongie bicarakan soalnya" kata Jaejoong.

"Emm begitu? Ya sudahlah, tapi hati hati dengan beruang mesum ini ne Joongie, dia bisa saja lepas kendali" kata Junsu sambil tertawa.

"Terus saja Umma, selalu saja menjahiliku, seperti anak kecil saja" kata Yunho sambil merengut.

"Ya! Jung Yunho, harusnya kau bersyukur kalau aku ini Ummamu, mana ada Umma yang sebaik dan selucu Ummamu ini" kata Junsu membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ne ne, terserah Umma saja lah, kajja Joongie kita ke kamar" kata Yunho pada Jaejoong lalu mengambil boneka gajah yang tadi sempat Ia letakkan di lantai.

Lagi lagi Jaejoong bergelayut manja pada Yunho. Yunho nampak sedikit kesal karena menjadi cukup kuwalahan dengan sikap manja Jaejoong sekarang, tapi walaupun kesal Yunho tak akan pernah marah atau memaki Jaejoong. Mungkin karena cintanya yang sudah benar benar berkarat di hatinya hingga susah di hilangkan.

"Joongie ke kamar dulu ne Suie Umma" kata Jaejoong sambil menengok ke arah Junsu yang tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, hati hati Joongie, kalau ada apa apa Umma ada di lantai bawah" kata Junsu setengah berteriak karena Yunho melangkah semakin cepat.

"Dasar anak itu" gerutu Junsu lalu segera menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di dekat tangga.

Yunho berjalan dengan hati hati ketika menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, selain karena harus membawa boneka gajah besar milik Jaejoong. Ia juga harus mempertahankan keseimbangannya karena Jaejoong masih bergelayut manja di lengannya. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak mengurangi senyum tipis yang sejak tadi terlihat di bibir Yunho. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Yunho kali ini, padahal tadi dia nampak begitu kesalnya karena Jaejoong sudah mengerjainya. Atau apa mungkin ada hal lain yang membuatnya begitu senang seolah kejadian tadi bukan apa-apa.

Tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar milik Yunho.

"Tolong bukakan pintunya Joongie, tanganku penuh" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tak menjawab tapi langsung membuka pintu kamar yang cukup besar itu. Pintu besar itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan isi kamar Yunho yang tergolong cukup mewah. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan Jaejoong kembali menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Waah, hiasan gajah milik Joongie masih Yunnie simpan ne" kata Jaejoong saat pandangan matanya melihat ke arah rak rak yang berisi beberapa hiasan gajah.

"Tentu saja, kan benda benda itu selalu mengingatkanku pada Joongie" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis lalu segera menaruh boneka gajah milik Jaejoong itu di kasurnya.

"Aah, Yunnie romantis sekali" kata Jaejoong dengan malu malu.

Yunho tak langsung menjawabnya tapi malah memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Di hirupnya kuat kuat wangi vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Bahkan rasanya tak pernah ada rasa puas setiap menghirup wangi tubuh Jaejoong.

"Saranghae Jung Jaejoong" kata Yunho setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Nado saranghae Yunnie" balas Jaejoong dengan senyumnya yang selalu membuat Yunho lupa diri.

Yunho dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong, tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka pasti akan bertemu, tapi tiba tiba Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya dengan tanpa dosa.

"Waeyo Joongie?" kata Yunho setelahnya. Bahkan terlihat raut wajah kecewa darinya, mungkin karena ini sudah ke dua kalinya Jaejoong membuatnya seperti ini.

"Aaah, mian Yunnie, Joongie baru saja ingat sesuatu" kata Jaejoong.

"Memangnya apa Joongie?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut, tentu saja dengan hati yang masih sebal.

"Joongie memesan pelatih senam tadi siang, mungkin besok akan ke mari, kalau jadi" kata Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Pelatih senam? Kau yakin Joongie, bukankah kau tidak suka olahraga?" tanya Yunho.

"Maka dari itu Joongie ingin merubah kebiasaan Joongie, besok temani Joongie ne" kata Jaejoong.

"Haah, ya sudahlah, memangnya kau sudah janjian jam berapa Joongie?" tanya Yunho.

"Belum tahu, ini masih menunggu konfirmasi dulu dari pihak sana" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah pulang sekolah kan, karena aku masih ingat kalau kita ada pertemuan dengan songsaengmu itu?" kata Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat. Jelas dia tidak lupa akan pertemuan itu, karena memang itu juga yang sangat Jaejoong tunggu tunggu.

"Ne Yunnie" kata Jaejoong setelah diam sebentar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu istirahatlah dulu Joongie" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Jaejoong sayang.

"Ne Yunnie, sekalian Joongie mau menelepon Umma, mengabari kalau Joongie menginap di sini" kata Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku mandi dulu ne Joongie" kata Yunho lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Yunho segera menuju ke lemarinya untuk mengambil handuk, lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Yunho segera menuju ke bathtub dan menyetel suhu air agar tak terlalu dingin. Setelahnya dia mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama bathtub itu sudah terisi cukup penuh air.

"Haaah, lelah sekali rasanya" kata Yunho saat air sudah membenamkan tubuhnya sampai sebatas dada.

Yunho segera membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi sampai menutupi puncak kepalanya dan Ia menikmatinya untuk beberapa saat. Hingga setelah paru parunya meronta minta di isi udara, barulah Yunho keluar dari air. Dihirupnya oksigen sebanyak banyaknya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Jung Jaejoong, siap siap saja menerima pelajaran dari beruang ini" katanya setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi Ummanya, namun sama sekali panggilannya tidak di angkat. Mungkin ini sudah ke-10 kalinya dia menelepon Ummanya, tapi tetap saja tidak di angkat. Dan setelah panggilan ke-11 nya ini berakhir, Ia segera mengetik nama Appanya dan menghubunginya. Tapi sama saja, malah panggilannya ini di jawab oleh operator.

"Bagaimana Joongie minta ijin kalau mereka sama sama sibuk seperti ini" kata Jaejoong dengan kesal.

"Aah, Joongie kirimi pesan saja lah" kata Jaejoong lalu mulai mengetikkan pesan singkatnya untuk kedua orang tuanya itu.

Pesannya sudah dia kirim, tapi belum ada laporan terkirim yang terlihat di layar ponselnya. Jaejoong nampak merengut lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur besar milik Yunho, sambil meletakkan ponselnya di sisinya.

**Drrt Drrt**

Jaejoong segera bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya ketika getaran itu di rasakannya.

"Bukan Um ma dan Appa, tapi Siwon~ssi" kata Jaejoong.

Pesan singkat dari Siwon itu langsung di buka oleh Jaejoong dan senyumnya langsung merekah begitu selesai membaca pesannya itu. Umpannya telah di makan, pikir Jaejoong.

**From : Siwon~ssi**

**Joongie, besok aku datang ke rumahmu ne, sekitar pukul 3 sore, kau di rumah kan?**

Setelahnya langsung dibalasnya pesan dari Siwon itu dengan senyum jahilnya tentu saja.

**To : Siwon~ssi**

**Ne, Joongie di rumah kok, kalau begitu Joongie tunggu di rumah ne? oh ya apa Yuri ikut?**

**Sent!**

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri ketika membalas pesan dari Siwon itu, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi pelajaran pada namja yang sudah punya anak itu. Salah siapa berani mengganggu namja yang sudah berpasangan ini. Ho, sangat terlihat sekali kan kalau Jaejoong sangat mencintai beruangnya itu, bahkan dia sampai mau memberi pelajaran untuk namja yang sedang mencoba mendekatinya ini.

**Drrt Drrt**

Tanpa menunggu lama Jaejoong segera membuka pesan yang sudah jelas dari Siwon itu.

**From : Siwon~ssi**

**Tentu saja Yuri ikut, dia akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu**

Jaejoong merengut kembali ketika mengetahui bahwa yeoja kecil itu ikut. Bisa gagal rencananya bila yeoja kecil itu ikut, kan dia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Appanya bukan yeoja kecil itu.

**To : Siwon~ssi**

**Kalau kau datang sendiri dulu bagaimana Siwon~ssi?**

**Sent!**

**Drrt Drrt**

"Cepat sekali membalas pesanku" kata Jaejoong sambil membuka pesan dari Siwon itu.

**From : Siwon~ssi**

**Ah, baiklah aku akan datang sendiri besok, tunggu aku ne Joongie :)**

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, apa namja yang sedang mengiriminya pesan ini sangat menyukainya hingga terlihat begitu senangnya. Tapi tak lama senyumnya kembali terlihat. Tentu saja, kan tak ada yang bisa menolak Joongie, batin Jaejoong dengan bangganya.

Segera dihapusnya semua pesan dari Siwon, takut kalau semisalnya Yunho mengutak atik ponselnya nanti, baru setelah itu Ia letakkan ponselnya itu di atas meja nakas. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur milik Yunho sembari menunggu namja itu selesai mandi. Bukan apa apa, Jaejoong kan juga perlu mandi, setelah beberapa waktu tadi berjalan jalan dengan Junsu, tubuhnya serasa lengket dan tak nyaman.

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Yunho nampak keluar dari sana dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Jaejoong segera bangkit dan melihatnya tanpa berkedip, padahal dia cukup sering melihat Yunho topless, tapi sepertinya ada sensasi tersendiri ketika melihat Yunho hanya memakai handuk. Kembali bayangan bayangan mesum muncul di otaknya itu.

"Mandilah Joongie" kata Yunho sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain dan membuyarkan pikiran pikiran kotor Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak menjawab tapi langsung berdiri dan menuju ke arah lemari yang di berada tak jauh dari Yunho sekarang. Matanya sedikit curi curi pandang ke arah tubuh Yunho yang terlihat cukup menggodanya sekarang.

"Waeyo Joongie?" tanya Yunho ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong nampak diam tak bergerak di depan lemarinya.

"A-ani Yun" kata Jaejoong lalu segera mengambil handuk, sebuah kaus dan celana pendek miliknya yang sengaja Ia tinggalkan di lemari Yunho.

Dengan cepat Ia melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho lagi, mungkin karena Ia sedang menutupi pipinya yang merona sekarang. Yunho nampak kembali tersenyum ketika melihat kelakuan Jaejoong baru saja. Jelas saja Yunho sadar bahwa Jaejoong terus melihatnya tadi. Sekali sekali menggoda namja yang tak lagi polos itu boleh saja kan, pikir Yunho.

"Oh yaa Yunnie" tiba tiba saja Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Yunho segera berbalik dan melihat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho.

"Pelatih senamnya datang besok jam 3" kata Jaejoong lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar mandinya.

Yunho segera menuju ke lemarinya setelah mendengar perkataan Jaejoong barusan. Dia memilih milih pakaiannya sambil memikirkan tentang pelatih senam yang dibicarakan Jaejoong tadi. Apa benar Jaejoong ingin merubah kebiasaannya, atau ini salah satu kejahilan Jaejoong untuknya. Oh, namja itu benar benar suka sekali membuat pusing.

Yunho terus saja sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Jaejoong itu bukan untuknya. Iya kan, tadi sangat jelas bahwa yang akan datang ke rumahnya ini adalah Siwon, lalu bagaimana bisa Jaejoong membuat janji dengan dua orang yang berbeda tapi di waktu yang sama. Itu hal yang tidak mungkin kan, kecuali kalau dua tokoh itu adalah orang yang sama. Eem, sepertinya Jaejoong akan benar benar memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sudah berani mengganggunya itu.

Sayangnya, Yunho kan tak tahu semua itu, yang dia tahu sekarang adalah waspada dan memberi pelajaran pada namja cantik yang suka sekali membuat masalah itu. Kembali lagi pikiran Yunho teringat pada kejadian tadi siang, tadi dia memang benar benar kesal pada tingkah Jaejoong. Tapi akhirnya hatinya melunak dan malah memunculkan ide lain untuk memberi pelajaran yang setimpal padanya. Sepertinya hukum karma akan berlaku pada Jaejoong.

"Aah aku tak sabar ingin melihat reaksi Joongie nanti" kata Yunho sambil menarik celana pendek dan singlet hitam miliknya.

"Emm, tapi aku juga harus waspada, jangan sampai Joongie mengerjaiku lagi" kata Yunho lagi.

Yunho segera memakai singlet dan kaus yang diambilnya barusan karena mulai merasa udara disekitarnya sudah cukup dingin. Kemudian Ia menaruh handuk basahnya di gantungan yang berada di dekat lemari dan segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan rambut yang belum kering sempurna.

"Huh, semoga saja rencanaku berhasil" kata Yunho lagi.

Cukup lama Ia diam melihat ke langit langit kamarnya sampai sebuah pikiran lain muncul di otaknya. Dengan cepat di sambarnya ponselnya yang berada di atas meja nakasnya, bersebelahan dengan ponsel milik Jaejoong.

"Aku perlu bantuannya kalau begini" kata Yunho lalu mulai mengetik pesan singkat untuk seseorang di sana yang bisa membantunya. Tak perlu waktu lama pesan itu pun sudah dia kirim.

Selama ini Yunho memang nampak santai seolah tak terlalu terganggu dengan sikap manja dan suka membuat onar Jaejoong. Toh selama ini dia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan yang keterlaluan dari Jaejoong. Tapi kejadian tadi siang itu tentunya tidak akan mudah hilang dari ingatan Yunho kan. Bagaimana Jaejoong sudah berani membuatnya tanggung dan Yunho sangat tersiksa akan hal itu. Maka dari itu Yunho berinisiatif untuk memberi pelajaran pada Jaejoong agar dia jera. Ya setidaknya agar dia tidak berani lagi mengerjainya seperti tadi siang itu.

Siap siaplah saja kau Kim Jaejoong, beruangmu sudah mulai menunjukkan sisi liarnya.

"Yunnie" panggil Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hmmm, wae Joongie?" jawab Yunho sambil bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya.

"Ani, hanya ingin mendengar suara Yunnie saja" balas Jaejoong.

"Kau ini ada ada saja Joongie, sudah selesaikan mandimu baru kita ngobrol lagi" kata Yunho sambil tertawa.

**Cklek**

"Joongie sudah selesai kok Yunnie" kata Jaejoong.

"Kok cepat sekali mandimu Joongie?" tanya Yunho.

"Loh, padahal Joongie tadi mandinya lama loh Yunnie, aaah apa Yunnie tertidur sampai tidak sadar waktu" kata Jaejoong.

"Mungkin karena sejak tadi aku memikirkanmu" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan segera mendudukan diri di samping Yunho, lalu mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundak Yunho. Untung Jaejoong tak membasahi rambutnya jadi bahu Yunho tak basah.

"Yun" kata Jaejoong.

"Hmmm?"

"Joongie lapar" kata Jaejoong.

"Waktu makan malam sebentar lagi Joongie, tunggu sebentar ne" kata Yunho.

"Ani pokoknya Joongie mau sekarang" kata Jaejoong yang mulai keluar lagi sikap manjanya.

"Ne Joongie, tapi kan makanan belum siap di bawah" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung menarik dirinya dari Yunho dan membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Yunnie tidak sayang Joongie" kata Jaejoong yang mulai merajuk.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, sungguh susah mengikuti sikap manja Jaejoong. Apalagi Yunho merasa kalau Jaejoong nampak lebih manja dari biasanya. Bahkan Yunho sering berpikir, apa hanya dia yang benar benar menggunakan hatinya untuk mencintai Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong seakan acuh dan kadang tak peduli.

"Joongie jangan bilang seperti itu, Yunnie sayang sama Joongie" kata Yunho.

"Tapi Yunnie membuat Joongie kelaparan" kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah, kajja kita makan" kata Yunho yang mencoba mengalah lagi, tak mau kalau masalah ini menjadi lebih panjang lagi.

"Nah dari tadi dong Yunnie bilang begitu, kajja" kata Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat. Dia langsung menarik Yunho turun ke lantai bawah.

Tapi belum sampai membuka pintu Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan cepat Ia mengecup bibir Yunho. Yunho nampak terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian bibirnya kembali melengkungkan senyum, setidaknya pikiran buruknya tentang Jaejoong tak sepenuhnya benar. Jaejoongnya mungkin memang suka sekali membuat onar tapi dia masihlah namja yang sudah membuat Yunho jatuh cinta. Hanya dengan perhatian perhatian kecil yang Jaejoong berikan padanya sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Jaejoong juga sangat mencintainya.

"Joongie benar benar sayang sama Yunnie, jangan buat Joongie menyesal sudah menyayangi Yunnie ne" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Apa selama ini perhatianku masih kurang untukmu Joongie, sampai kau bicara seperti itu" tanya Yunho, senyumnya kembali memudar ketika mendengar penuturan Jaejoong baru saja.

"Hnng, bukan begitu Yun, hanya saja Joongie merasa Yunnie tak lagi sayang sama Joongie" kata Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Joongie tak perlu berpikir macam macam, kajja kita makan, katanya lapar" kata Yunho dengan senyum yang biasanya.

"Ne, kajja" kata Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untung saja ada beberapa makanan yang sudah selesai dibuat oleh para maid di rumah mewah miliknya itu. Kalau misalnya tidak ada, Yunho harus siap mendengar rengekan manja dari Jaejoong lagi. Hah, Yunho malah terlihat seperti sedang mengasuh seorang bayi besar saja.

"Joongie kalau makan pelan pelan saja" kata Yunho sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Joongie lapar sekali Yun" kata Jaejoong dengan mulut penuh.

**'Ting tong ting tong'**

Suara bel pintu rumahnya terdengar, dengan sigap salah seorang maid segera menuju ke pintu untuk membukanya.

**Cklek**

"Nyonya Kim, silakan masuk" kata maid tersebut pada seseorang yang sepertinya sudah cukup dikenali di rumah keluarga Jung itu.

"Dimana Jaejoong?" tanyanya.

"Sedang makan malam Nyonya Kim"

"Ha? Makan malam, aissh dasar anak itu ini kan belum waktunya" katanya lalu segera masuk menuju ke ruang makan, seolah dia sudah hapal di luar kepala tentang tata ruang rumah ini.

Tak lama Ia akhirnya sampai di ruang makan yang kini dihuni oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho, karena memang ini belum waktunya makan malam makanya seluruh anggota keluarga Yunho belum berkumpul.

"Joongie" panggil si Nyonya Kim.

"Umma, kenapa ada di sini?" kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu pulang sayang, Umma tahu kau pasti di sini" kata orang yang ternyata Umma kandung Jaejoong itu.

"Eh, Kim Ryeowook, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tiba tiba Junsu keluar dari kamar karena mendengar suara ribut ribut dirumahnya.

"Tentu saja menjemput anakku, kenapa nadamu seperti kau tak suka melihatku ada di rumahmu" kata Ryeowook dengan tatapan mata datarnya.

"Loh apa Joongie belum memberitahumu kalau dia akan menginap di sini?" tanya Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Malas kalau harus meladeni perdebatan dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Joongie akan menginap di sini" kata Ryeowook dengan bingung.

"Joongie tadi menghubungi Umma dan Appa tapi tidak di angkat, makanya Joongie mengirimi pesan, apa tidak masuk Umma?" jelas Jaejoong.

"Pesan? Oh tunggu sebentar" kata Ryeowook sambil merogoh tasnya mencari dimana ponselnya berada.

Tak berapa lama ponsel berlogo buah buahan itu terlihat dan Ryeowook nampak mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aah mianhae ne, Umma tak tahu kalau ada pesan darimu" kata Ryeowook.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Junsu.

"Umma sudah terlanjur kemari Joongie, kajja pulang bersama Umma" kata Ryeowook.

Jaejoong nampak merengut, padahal dia sudah sangat senang akan menginap di rumah Yunho malam ini. Tapi mau tak mau dia harus pulang bersama Ummanya, karena Jaejoong tahu kalau Ummanya itu tidak suka dibantah walaupun berkata dengan lembut seperti barusan. Dan lagi Jaejoong tak mau kupingnya berdengung sakit karena mendengar ceramah segar dari namja yang berstatus Umma kandungnya itu.

"Ne Joongie pulang bersama Umma" kata Jaejoong dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Yasudah kau habiskan dulu makanmu Joongie, nanti aku bantu memberesi barang-barangmu di atas" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan kembali meneruskan makannya dengan wajah cemberut, bahkan kecepatan makannya pun menurun sangat drastis tidak seperti tadi yang terlihat begitu lahap.

"Suie kajja kita mengobrol dulu sebentar" kata Ryeowook lalu menarik tangan Junsu dan menyeretnya ke ruang tamu yang agak jauh dari ruang makan.

Tak berapa lama setelah Junsu dan Ryeowook meningalkanruang makan, Jaejoong mendorong piringnya. Yunho melihatnya hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya, soalnya dia melihat masih tersisa cukup banyak makanan di piring yang didorong Jaejoong baru saja.

"Joongie sudah kenyang, kajja Yunnie" kata Jaejoong dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Yasudah kajja" kata Yunho sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengiringi langkah Jaejoong menuju ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitu Suie, kau mau bantu ne" kata Ryeowook.

"Kalau aku menolak pun pasti kau akan tetap memaksaku" kata Junsu dengan menatap datar Ryeowook.

"Nah kau sudah tahu kan tabiatku, makanya bantu ne?" kata Ryeowook.

"Baiklah baiklah, mulai kapan?"

"Besok, bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Itu terlalu cepat, tidak bisakah kapan kapan saja?" kata Junsu dengan malas.

"Ish kau itu, kalau terlalu lama aku pasti sudah jadi gila karena memikirkannya" kata Ryeowook.

"Sekarang saja kau sudah gila" kata Junsu.

"Mwoya!"

"Baiklah, mulai besok" kata Junsu.

"Aku menyayangimu" kata Ryeowook sambil memeluk Junsu dengan erat. Perubahan mood yang sangat cepat, batin Junsu.

"Kau mau membunuhku eoh" kata Junsu karena merasa Ryeowook memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Mian" kata Ryeowook setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Junsu.

Tak lama Jaejoong muncul dengan membawa tas sekolahnya dan boneka gajah besar yang dibelikan Junsu tadi, masih dengan wajah cemberutnya Ia menghampiri Ryeowook yang kini sudah berdiri menyambutnya.

"Mau pamitan dulu dengan Yunho tidak?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sudah tadi diatas" kata Jaejoong dengan ketus.

"Yasudah kajja kita pulang, eeh Suie apa Yunho membelikan boneka itu untuk Joongie?" tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat boneka gajah besar yang dibawa Jaejoong.

"Oh itu aku yang membelikannya tadi" kata Junsu.

"Wah calon mertua yang baik" kata Ryeowook.

"Suie Umma Joongie pulang dulu ne, Yunnie Joongie pulang dulu, besok jangan lupa jemput Joongie" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong sayang lalu tersenyum.

"Ne besok aku jemput di rumah" kata Yunho.

"Suie, Yunho, aku dan Joongie pulang dulu ne" kata Ryeowook.

"Hati hati di jalan ne" kata Junsu.

Pasangan Umma dan anak itu segera berlalu meninggalkan Yunho serta Junsu di ruang tamu. Sesekali Jaejoong menengok ke belakang, sedikit berharap Yunho akan mencegahnya untuk pulang. Bahkan saat menaruh boneka gajahnya di kursi belakang mobil pun Ia masih mencuri curi pandang ke arah pintu rumah Yunho yang sayangnya masih tertutup rapat.

"Besok juga masih bisa bertemu, tak perlu mendramatisir keadaan lah Joongie" kata Ryeowook sembari membuka pintu mobilnya, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

"Issh seperti Umma tak pernah jatuh cinta saja" kata Jaejoong.

"Umma pernah jatuh cinta tapi tak pernah selebay kalian" kata Ryeowook lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera berlalu dari halaman rumah keluarga Jung itu. Tak dihiraukannya tampang cemberut dari Jaejoong itu sama sekali, Umma yang kejam.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- Shu Qiao Lian -<strong>**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Naughty Boy **

**.**

**Boy x Boy **

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, cast yang lain muncul satu persatu;**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**Desclimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi ini adalah murni karya milik saya**

**.  
><strong>

**YunJae Shipper merapat!**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

***ganti summary* : Dia namja yang cantik, tapi kelakuannya selalu membuat pusing orang lain. Sifatnya manja tapi hobinya membuat kerusuhan hingga akhirnya kekasih tampannya memberinya pelajaran penting yang akan membuatnya sadar**

**.**

**.**

Chapter : 4

Keesokan paginya Yunho sudah bersiap didalam mobilnya sembari menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari rumah. Beberapa kali Yunho menengok ke arah arlojinya, sekedar untuk tahu sudah berapa lama Ia menunggu. Tak lama pintu besar berwarna coklat tua itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan Jaejoong dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya. Senyum Yunho terpencar begitu saja ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya sekarang.

Jaejoong segera membuka pintu mobil Yunho.

"Annyeong Boo" sapa Yunho saat dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah duduk di sisinya.

"Annyeong Yunnie, kajja berangkat, Joongie sudah tidak sabar" kata Jaejoong.

Tidak sabar untuk pertemuan yang menentukan apa hukuman yang pantas untuknya? Itu tidak masuk akal kan. Mana ada orang yang senang ketika menerima hukuman. Yunho pun hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran pada namja di sampingnya ini. Sungguh namja yang sangat sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya, pikir Yunho.

Tanpa perlu banyak berpikir lagi Yunho segera mengambil kacamatanya yang berada di dashbord mobil dan dengan perlahan melajukan mobilnya menembus ramainya jalanan kota Seoul pagi ini.

"Yunnie nanti ada kuliah tidak?" tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Eem, sepertinya tidak ada, wae?" jawab Yunho.

"Aniya hanya bertanya saja" kata Jaejoong setelahnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu kembali fokus mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan yang semakin ramai ini.

Sekitar setengah jam berkendara, mobil Yunho pun berhenti di parkiran sekolah yang sudah ramai oleh para siswa dan siswi. Yunho segera turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Senyum Jaejoong langsung merekah melihat Yunho yang begitu perhatian padanya.

Tatapan siswa dan siswi kini pun beralih pada mereka, terlebih pada sosok yang kini bersama dengan Jaejoong ini. Tentu saja masih banyak yang belum tahu siapa dia dan apa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sadar pandangan semua orang yang kini tertuju pada mereka malah semakin tersenyum lebar, ini salah satu yang dia mau kan. Menunjukkan kepada semua orang tentang siapa orang yang berhasil dia dapatkan. Hoo, Jaejoong berniat menyombong ternyata. Dengan cepat di sambarnya lengan Yunho dan digelayutinya dengan mesra membuat Yunho kembali mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Joongie ini di sekolah" kata Yunho menasehati.

"Joongie tak peduli, lagipula tak akan ada yang berani protes kok" jawab Jaejoong dengan santainya.

"Terserah kau saja lah" kata Yunho dan mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju ke ruang guru.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan melewati beberapa gerombolan namja dan yeoja yang langsung menatap mereka intens. Selain karena adanya sosok Yunho yang begitu mempesona tapi mereka juga memperhatikan Jaejoong yang nampak tak mau lepas dari Yunho.

"Hei hei hei, bukannya itu Kim Jaejoong kan" kata salah seorang yeoja.

"Ne, dia pasti Jaejoong, di sekolah ini mana ada yang seberani itu" kata yeoja lainnya lagi.

"Kalau aku jadi Jaejoong, aku juga tidak akan melepaskan peganganku pada namja itu, takut kalau hilang" kata yeoja lainnya lagi.

"Tapi namja itu memang tampan, aah ani tapi sangat tampan, eemm, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?"

"Haaaa!" teriak seorang yeoja lain lagi.

"Wae?"

"Aku baru ingat, dia itu Jung Yunho, anak salah satu rekan bisnis Appaku, keluarga mereka sangat dihormati dan disegani, bahkan Appanya yaitu Jung Yoochun termasuk dalam salah satu orang terkaya di Korea" jelas yeoja itu lagi.

"Wow, tak kusangka Jaejoong bersamanya, tapi untuk apa Yunho kemari?"

"Apa kau tak tahu kalau kemarin Jaejoong dipanggil Kim Sonsaengnim soal kasusnya, mungkin saja Yunho itu mewakili keluarga Jaejoong" jelasnya lagi.

"Tapi apa hubungan mereka, kenapa harus Yunho yang menghadiri pertemuan itu"

"Tak tahu, mungkin saja mereka sebenarnya bersaudara"

"Aaah itu tidak mungkin, kau lihat kan tadi betapa mesranya mereka, mungkin saja mereka berpacaran"

"Tidak mungkin aah, mana mau seorang milyuner seperti Jung Yunho mau dengan Kim Jaejoong si namja pembuat onar"

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?" tanya seorang namja tinggi yang sejak tadi sebenarnya menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh Minnie" sapa seorang yeoja dan langsung diberi tatapan mata tajam nan menusuk dari namja itu.

"Jess, Changmin itu tidak suka di panggil dengan nama itu" kata salah seorang yeoja pada Jessica.

"Tapi Jaejoong sering memanggilnya begitu"

"Jaejoong hyung memanggilku begitu karena dia bodoh" kesal Changmin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Mood Changmin benar benar buruk hari ini, tapi tetap saja tidak membuat yeoja yeoja penggosip itu berhenti memanggilnya 'Minnie'.

"Padahal nama itu cocok denganmu Minnie" kata Jessica.

"Diamlah!" kata Changmin final.

"Kalian tadi membicarakan apa?" tanya Changmin setelah mereka diam tak terlalu lama.

"Kami sedang membicarakan Jaejoong dan namja yang bernama Yunho itu, mereka terlihat punya suatu hubungan" kata Jessica.

"Ohh, Yunho hyung, mereka kan sudah berpacaran cukup lama dan kata Jae hyung sih mereka akan segera bertunangan" kata Changmin.

"MWO!"

"Tidak mungkin aah, mana mau Yunho dengan si pembuat onar itu"

"Buktinya mereka bersama kan, sudahlah kalian tak usah membicarakannya, karena nanti akan membuat namja cantik itu besar kepala" kata Changmin lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan para yeoja penggosip itu.

'Pasti Jaejoong sengaja melakukan ini, dasar namja itu, selalu saja ingin pamer' batin Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie, lepaskan dulu tanganku ne, tidak enak kalau dilihat Songsaengnimmu itu" kata Yunho menasehati lagi.

"Joongie tidak peduli" kata Jaejoong final.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu melepas kacamatanya dan masuk ke dalam ruang songsaeng bersama dengan Jaejoong yang masih bergelayutan di lengannya. Mau tak mau mereka langsung menjadi sorotan dari para songsaeng yang tadinya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pelajaran untuk hari ini itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum dan berharap mereka memaklumi tingkah Jaejoong ini.

"Annyeong Kim Heechul Songsaengnim, ini Jung Yunho yang akan menjadi waliku" jelas Jaejoong, namun sepertinya tak akan dijawab dengan cepat oleh Heechul. Karena sekarang Heechul menatap tak berkedip pada sosok namja yang dikenalkan oleh Jaejoong tadi. Melihat hal itu Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Seperti yang kuduga' batin Jaejoong.

"Kim Songsaengnim" ulang Jaejoong.

"Aah ne silakan kalian duduk" kata Heechul dengan gugup.

'Sial! Anak ini selalu saja membuat masalah, bagaimana bisa aku mengadukannya kalau jantungku saja tak bisa berdetak normal' batin Heechul merutuk Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho" kata Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul.

"Kim Heechul" balas Heechul setelah berhasil menjabat tangan Yunho itu.

Heechul segera melirik Jaejoong yang malah senyum senyum sendiri itu sambil memandang dirinya. Rasanya Heechul ingin membentaknya sekarang juga, tapi melihat ada sosok lain yang dihadapannya kini membuat Heechul mencoba meredam emosinya. Jaga wibawa, batin Heechul.

"Emm begini Yunho~ssi, sebelum saya membicarakan hal yang telah Jaejoong lakukan bolehkah saya tahu apa hubungan anda dan Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Heechul setelah berhasil menetralkan degupan jantungnya.

"Apakah masalahnya terlalu berat Heechul~ssi?"

"Ya setidaknya Kim Jaejoong akan diberi pelajaran dengan benar Yunho~ssi" jelas Heechul.

"Oh, sebenarnya saya ini masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya Heechul~ssi, tapi tenang saja dia ada ditangan yang tepat karena setelah lulus nanti Jaejoong akan segera menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami" jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Yunho dan Jaejoong segera melihat ke belakang ketika mendengar suara batuk yang cukup keras itu.

"O-oh kalau begitu saya harap anda bisa mengajari Jaejoong bagaimana cara bersikap ne Yunho~ssi" kata Heechul.

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan sikap manja Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Eem, mungkin ini lebih dari bersikap manja Yunho~ssi, kami sudah kerap kali memergoki dia menjahili pihak sekolah lain, mengadu domba antar sekolah, dan yang terakhir dia membuat beberapa anak dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya, kami bisa saja mengelurkan Jaejoong tapi melihat Appanya adalah salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini, maka kami juga tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menyerahkannya ke pihak keluarga untuk diberi pelajaran" jelas Heechul dan langsung membuat Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang nampak tak berdosa.

"Apakah benar kau melakukan itu semua Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, Joongie melakukannya karena iseng saja" kata Jaejoong dengan santainya.

"Mianhae Heechul~ssi, saya juga baru tahu kalau ternyata kelakuan Jaejoong jadi seburuk itu" kata Yunho.

"Kelakuan Joongie tidak buruk Yunnie" sanggah Jaejoong.

"Diam dulu Jae, aku sedang bicara dengan Heechul~ssi!" kata Yunho sedikit membentak dan langsung membuat Jaejoong merengut.

"Anda bisa lihat sendiri kan, maka dari itu kami ingin anda bisa membuat Jaejoong setidaknya memperbaiki kelakuannya selama bersekolah di sini" jelas Heechul sambil melirik Jaejoong.

"Saya akan berusaha membuatnya berubah Heechul~ssi" kata Yunho dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa sekarang.

Jaejoong menyadari perubahan raut wajah serta nada bicara Yunho, tapi dia tak peduli, toh Yunho sudah berani membentaknya. Dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling tak disukai oleh Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya bisa mempercayakan Jaejoong pada anda Yunho~ssi" kata Heechul dengan tersenyum.

"Ne Heechul~ssi, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" kata Yunho.

"Nah sepertinya masalahnya sudah selesai, Kim Jaejoong kau bisa ke kelasmu sekarang" kata Heechul.

"Joongie tidak mau sekolah lagi" kata Jaejoong dengan ketus dan meninggalkan ruangan guru itu.

"Joongie" panggil Yunho tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Mianhae Heechul~ssi, saya permisi dulu mau mengejar Jaejoong" kata Yunho lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk mengejar Jaejoong yang pastinya belum terlalu jauh dari sana.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berlari di antara lorong lorong koridor kelas yang belum sepenuhnya sepi.

"Dasar anak itu" kata Yunho lalu mulai berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

Mengejar Jaejoong itu bukan perkara yang mudah, Jaejoong dikenal cukup cepat dalam berlari. Tapi dalam keadaan lorong yang belum sepi kecepatan berlari Jaejoong pasti akan sedikit menurun. Keuntungan bagi Yunho kan, karena sekarang dia sudah ada di belakang Jaejoong. Dengan sekali tarikan Jaejoong kini sudah berada dalam kungkungan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Joongie benci pada Yunnie" kata Jaejoong.

"Apa alasannya Joongie? Apa selama ini aku masih kurang memperhatikanmu hnng?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang agak beku ini.

"Yunnie membentak Joongie tadi, Joongie benci, Joongie tidak suka dibentak" kata Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau tak suka dibentak, lalu kenapa kau sering membentak orang lain Jae? Kau suka mengganggu orang lain yang tak pernah berbuat salah padamu. Apa yang kau dapat dari itu semua hngg? Kalau kau seperti itu terus bisa saja akan berimbas pada orang yang kau sayangi, bisa saja orang orang itu akan balas dendam dengan melukaiku" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan mencoba mencari celah dari situasi yang tak disukainya ini, bahkan Ia terus mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak menatap mata Yunho sekarang.

"Kenapa diam Jung Jaejoong? Kau mau aku marah padamu?" tanya Yunho yang langsung membuat Jaejoong menatap ke arahnya.

"Joongie tidak suka ditekan" lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat.

"Lebih baik kau masuk ke kelasmu sekarang Boo, masalah ini kita bicarakan nanti" kata Yunho lalu melepaskan kungkungannya pada Jaejoong.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Yunho langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menggandengnya, Ia bermaksud untuk mengantarkan Jaejoong ke kelasnya. Yah, Yunho cukup khawatir karena nanti Jaejoong malah berbuat onar lagi jika tidak dalam pengawasannya.

"Dimana kelasmu Joongie?" tanya Yunho.

"Lantai 3 Yun" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho segera menyeret Jaejoong naik ke lantai 3 tempat dimana kelasnya berada. Tatapan mata yang sejak tadi melihat mereka pun kini masih menyertai kemana langkah dua insan manusia itu berjalan. Hingga mereka naik ke lantai 3 pun masih banyak yang melihat.

"Nah belajar yang rajin ne Joongie" kata Yunho setelah mereka sampai di depan kelas Jaejoong.

"Emm" angguk Jaejoong tak bersemangat.

Yunho tersenyum lalu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih melihatnya tanpa berniat segera pergi masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Setelah sampai di bawah senyum Yunho menghilang begitu saja, Jaejoongnya memang benar benar harus diberi pelajaran. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau ternyata kelakuan Jaejoong semakin buruk. Sikap diamnya selama ini dianggap Jaejoong bukan masalah hingga namja cantik itu malah semakin menjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho hyung" panggil Changmin.

"Eh Minnie, kenapa tak masuk kelas?"

Minnie. Lagi lagi Changmin dipanggil dengan nama itu. Padahal dia sudah cukup sering meralat kalau namanya adalah Shim Changmin dan nama panggilannya adalah Changmin. Kalau bukan karena Kim Jaejoong, pasti panggilan aneh itu tidak akan bersarang padanya.

"Changmin, panggil aku Changmin, hyung" kata Changmin meralat.

"Ne, ne, kenapa kau ada di luar kelas Min?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku sedang bebas tugas hari ini Yunho hyung" kata Changmin.

"Seperti pegawai kantoran saja kau Min, oh ya ada perlu apa tadi memanggilku"

"Tidak ada hanya ingin menyapamu saja hyung"

"Ku kira ada apa, yasudah Min aku masih ada urusan penting setelah ini, aku pulang dulu ne" kata Yunho pada Changmin.

"Ne hati hati hyung" kata Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Changmin yang masih setia menatapnya. Tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi Yunho segera melesat menuju ke mobilnya yang masih terparkir rapi di halaman sekolah ini.

Yunho hendak membuka pintu mobilnya ketika sebuah tepukan singkat mendarat di pundaknya. Dengan cepat Yunho berbalik dan mendapati Changmin sedang menyeringai di hadapannya kini.

"Wae Min?" tanya Yunho.

"Hyung, sepertinya ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, tentang Jaejoong hyung" kata Changmin.

"Emm, kalau begitu masuklah" kata Yunho.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil sekarang.

"Nah apa yang mau kau bicarakan Min?" tanya Yunho.

"Jadi begini hyung, kau sepertinya akan butuh banyak bantuan untuk memberi pelajaran pada Jae hyung" kata Changmin seolah membaca isi pikiran Yunho sejak tadi.

"Ne, aku memang butuh bantuan tapi aku juga punya rencana untuknya" kata Yunho.

"Boleh aku tahu hyung, sepertinya aku juga punya ide menarik untuk membuat Jae hyung berubah" kata Changmin.

"Oke sepertinya aku memang butuh bantuanmu, jadi rencanaku begini . . . ."

Yunho langsung menjelaskan rencana yang sudah dia pikirkan sejak kemarin, Changmin mendengarkannya sambil ikut menanggapi. Hingga akhirnya kini bagian Changmin yang menjelaskan rencananya, Yunho nampak kembali tersenyum. Sepertinya rencananya kali ini akan semakin matang dengan bantuan Changmin.

"Tak sia sia Tuhan memberimu otak jenius Min" kata Yunho.

"Tuhan kan memang baik padaku" kata Changmin.

"Baik jadi sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"Ikuti saja instruksiku hyung" jawab Changmin.

"Baiklah, saatnya berangkat" kata Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho baru saja memarkir mobilnya di garasi rumahnya. Setelahnya dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati sang Umma yaitu Junsu sedang menyeret sebuah koper yang tak terlalu besar. Yunho langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Junsu dengan sangat erat.

"Ya! Yun, kau mau membuat Ummamu ini mati muda" kata Junsu dan Yunho langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ani hanya ingin memelukmu saja Ummaku sayang" kata Yunho lalu beranjak meninggalkan Junsu.

"Kau senang karena Ummamu ini akan pergi kan, dasar anak nakal" kata Junsu dengan kesal lalu kembali menyeret kopernya meninggalkan rumahnya sendiri.

Yunho mendengarnya tapi dia hanya menengok sebentar ke arah Junsu lalu pergi menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Saatnya memulai permainan baru" kata Yunho lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

**Drrt Drrt**

Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku kemejanya. Dilihatnya nama Boo Jae Joongie di sana. Ya sebuah pesan singkat dari Jaejoong untuknya.

**From : Boo Jae Joongie**

**Yunnie jangan lupa jemput aku jam 2 ne**

Yunho segera mengetik balasan pesan untuk Jaejoong, lagipula tanpa perlu Jaejoong mengingatkan pun Yunho tahu kapan waktunya untuk menjemput namja tersayangnya itu.

**To : Boo Jae Joongie**

**Ne Boo, tenang saja aku ingat kok**

**Sent!**

Yunho langsung meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakasnya dan mulai mempersiapkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul setengah 2 siang Yunho sudah bersiap di dalam mobilnya untuk menjemput Jaejoong. Tapi sebelum Ia melajukan mobilnya, Ia mengirimi sebuah pesan singkat untuk seseorang di seberang sana. Dan ketika pesan itu terkirim senyum Yunho kembali terukir.

"Saatnya menjemput Joongie" kata Yunho setelah menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

Sekitar pukul 2 kurang 5 menit Yunho sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah Jaejoong. Dengan sabar Ia menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari kelasnya. Tak lama sebuah bunyi bel terdengar cukup keras menandakan kalau pelajaran hari itu telah usai.

Jaejoong nampak yang paling pertama terlihat dari para murid yang berada di lantai 3. Wajahnya tak lagi semuram tadi, tapi sedikit lebih baik. Sikap centilnya masih sama, bahkan sikap sombongnya juga amat terlihat.

"Yunnie" kata Jaejoong saat dirinya sudah membuka pintu mobil mewah milik Yunho.

"Masuklah Jae" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong segera masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman di samping Yunho. Kemudian Yunho langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya.

"Yunnie, Joongie minta maaf ne" kata Jaejoong.

"Minta maaf untuk?" tanya Yunho.

"Marah sama Yunnie" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya geleng geleng kepala mendengar penuturan Jaejoong baru saja, kenapa dia malah minta maaf untuk hal yang tak penting. Bukannya banyak hal penting yang bisa Ia katakan, misalnya saja untuk mencoba merubah sikap. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu kalau belum diberi pelajaran.

Setelah tadi berbincang cukup lama dengan Changmin, akhirnya dia menyetujui untuk sedikit merubah rencana yang Ia buat kemarin. Tak masalah untuknya yang penting Jaejoong bisa berubah, itu yang Ia mau.

"Gwenchana Boo" jawab Yunho sambil melihat sekilas ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aah, leganya, Joongie pikir Yunnie marah sama Joongie, kalau tahu begitu Joongie tak perlu pusing memikirkannya kan" kata Jaejoong setelahnya.

Yunho tak menanggapi karena sudah cukup malas mengikuti arah pembicaraan Jaejoong yang masih belum sadar itu.

"Pelatih senammu jadi datang Boo?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, tadi Joongie dihubungi kalau dia jadi datang, yaa sekitar jam 3 kurang sedikit lah Yunnie" jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho nampak melihat ke arah arlojinya, baru pukul 2 lebih 10 menit. Jadi masih banyak waktu untuk istirahat dulu kan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu istirahat saja dulu Joongie" kata Yunho.

"Ne Yunnie" jawab Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Mereka tak terlibat perbincangan lagi setelah itu, Yunho yang nampak fokus menyetir dan Jaejoong yang nampak terlihat lelah. Keadaan ini berlangsung sampai mereka tiba di rumah. Setelah memarkir mobilnya Yunho segera keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Di biarkannya Jaejoong yang terus bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Joongie makan dulu ne sekarang" kata Yunho.

"Eum" kata Jaejoong sambil mengangguk.

Jaejoong segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan mulai mengambil nasi serta lauk pauk yang tersedia di meja, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Mereka berdua nampak menikmati acara makan siang ini.

"Yunnie, Suie Umma kemana? Aku tak mendengar suaranya dari tadi"

"Sedang berlibur bersama Appa" jawab Yunho.

"Oooh, eeuum kapan kita berlibur Yunnie, Joongie lelah sekolah terus" kata Jaejoong.

"Nanti kalau sudah waktunya libur ne" kata Yunho.

**'Ting tong ting tong'**

Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menengok ke arah pintu utama ketika suara bel itu terdengar dengan keras. Salah seorang maid nampak akan berjalan membukakan pintu tapi Yunho menahannya.

"Biar aku saja"

Sang maid hanya membungkukan tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho segera berjalan menuju ke pintu. Di bukanya dengan perlahan, tapi ketika pintu besar itu terbuka kening Yunho langsung mengerut.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Yunho.

"Naneun Choi Siwon imnida, Kim Jaejoongnya ada, aku sudah membuat janji" kata Siwon.

"Oooh, pasti kau pelatih senam yang dibicarakan Joongie sejak kemarin, kajja mari masuk" kata Yunho dan kini gantian kening Siwon yang mengerut.

Pelatih senam? Sepertinya namja ini salah orang, pikir Siwon.

"Aah tapi sepertinya kau-"

"Yunnie siapa yang datang?" suara Jaejoong nampak menyela perkataan Siwon.

"Ooh Siwon~ssi" kata Jaejoong setelah dilihatnya Siwon tengah berdiri di samping Yunho. Senyum Jaejoong terpencar ketika orang yang di tunggunya sudah datang.

"Jaejoong~ah" kata Siwon ketika melihat senyum Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, dia ini yang bernama Choi Siwon, dia yang Joongie maksud sebagai pelatih senam Joongie" kata Jaejoong sambil merangkul Yunho.

Senyum Siwon hilang begitu saja, kenapa Jaejoong malah mengenalkannya sebagai pelatih senam. Padahal sudah sangat jelas Siwon ke sini bukan untuk melatih Jaejoong senam, tapi karena Ia ingin mendapatkan hati namja cantik itu untuk Ia jadikan Umma baru bagi Yuri.

"Tunggu dulu, pelatih senam, tapi-"

"-Oh ya Siwon~ssi, dia ini Jung Yunho, calon suamiku" kata Jaejoong lagi.

Belum habis kekagetan Siwon karena dikenalkan sebagai pelatih senam, kini Ia harus kembali terkejut karena mendengar Jaejoong mengenalkan namja yang bernama Jung Yunho itu sebagai calon suaminya. Lalu untuk apa Jaejoong seolah memberi lampu hijau padanya. Tentu saja untuk menjahilimu, itulah yang pasti akan dikatakan Jaejoong jika dia tahu apa yang ada di benak Siwon sekarang.

"Ahh Yunnie kajja temani Joongie ganti baju dulu, oh ya Siwon~ssi kau bisa mempersiapkan diri di taman belakang" kata Jaejoong memotong ucapan Siwon.

"Tapi-"

"Ahra" panggil Yunho.

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian maid lengkap segera datang ke hadapan mereka setelah Yunho memanggilnya tadi.

"Ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong antarkan Siwon~ssi ke halaman belakang" kata Yunho.

"Oh ya jangan lupa tape recorder ne" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Ne" kata Ahra.

"Mari Siwon~ssi saya antar ke belakang" kata Ahra.

"Tunggu Joongie di belakang ne Siwon~ssi" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, dan jelas senyum itu bukanlah senyum tulus, tapi senyum penuh kejahilannya.

"Jaejoong~ah" panggil Siwon tapi sepertinya namja cantik itu pura pura tak mendengarkan.

Oh siap siap saja Choi Siwon, sekarang giliranmu merasakan kejahilan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho saja bisa dia buat seperti kemarin siang, pasti kau juga akan merasakan bagaimana dahsyatnya seorang Kim Jaejoong membuat orang lain menderita. Karena memang itu adalah keahlian Kim Jaejoong.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>- Shu Qiao Lian -<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**My Naughty Boy **

**.**

**Boy x Boy **

**.**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, cast yang lain muncul satu persatu;**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana**

**.**

**Desclimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi ini adalah murni karya milik saya**

**.  
><strong>

**YunJae Shipper merapat!**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

***ganti summary* : Dia namja yang cantik, tapi kelakuannya selalu membuat pusing orang lain. Sifatnya manja tapi hobinya membuat kerusuhan hingga akhirnya kekasih tampannya memberinya pelajaran penting yang akan membuatnya sadar**

**.**

**.**

Chapter : 5

**LAST CHAPTER**

Siwon menatap bingung dua orang yang ada dihadapannya kini, dia bingung mau melakukan apa tapi tidak mungkin kan dia langsung kabur begitu saja, gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Tadi dia bertamu baik-baik, maka dia juga harus pamit dengan baik-baik.

Namun sepertinya hal ini masih kurang membuat Jaejoong puas, terbukti dengan berbondong bondongnya para maid keluarga Jung yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu menuju ke arah mereka bertiga sekarang. Seringaian Jaejoong semakin terlihat.

'Salah siapa berani mengganggu Joongie' batin Jaejoong.

Siwon semakin merasa bingung, kesal, dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Di tambah lagi Yunho yang kini menatap dirinya dengan intens. Sepertinya Yunho mulai sadar kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Siwon, kenapa Ia tidak segera memulai acara senam hari ini.

"Kenapa tak dimulai Siwon~ssi?" tanya Yunho yang tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Emm, sebentar, tapi ada yang harus aku jelaskan" kata Siwon.

"Jelaskan apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau tak bisa melatih senam hari ini, sangat tidak profesional sekali" kata Jaejoong.

"Bukan itu, tapi-"

"Cepatlah Siwon~ssi" kata Jaejoong yang kembali menginterupsinya.

"Eh tunggu dulu, kau mau melatih senam dengan pakaian seperti itu Siwon~ssi?" tanya Yunho yang nampak baru sadar akan penampilan Siwon.

"Aku bukan pelatih senam" kata Siwon.

"Jangan seperti itu lah Siwon~ssi, padahal aku sudah membayarmu kemarin" kata Jaejoong.

"Membayar? Sejak kapan-"

"Kalau begitu kembalikan uang Joongie" kata Jaejoong pura pura ngambek.

"Loh, sebenarnya bagaimana sih ini, siapa yang benar?" tanya Yunho yang benar benar sudah kebingungan.

"Yunnie, dia pasti pura pura" kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan pelatih senam" bentak Siwon kemudian.

"Tapi potonganmu seperti para pelatih senam Siwon~ssi" kata Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan Siwon. Mungkin penampilan Siwon hari ini tidak bisa juga dibilang seperti pelatih senam, toh Jaejoong bilang seperti itu untuk membuat Siwon kesal saja.

Siwon memutar matanya malas, kalau tahu begini Ia tak akan pernah mau datang ke rumah Jaejoong. Dia mulai merasa menyesal karena harus menyukai namja yang sekarang nampak menyeringai ke arahnya itu. Ho, sepertinya Jaejoong sangat menikmati mengerjai Siwon kali ini.

"Jaejoong~ah, kenapa kau bilang kalau aku pelatih senam?" kata Siwon.

"Kau kan memang pelatih senamku Siwon~ssi" kata Jaejoong yang masih dipelukan Yunho.

"Kau cocok sebagai pelatih senam apalagi potonganmu memang terlihat pas untuk itu, beda dengan Yunnieku, dia sangat manly dengan postur tubuh yang tak berlebihan" kata Jaejoong lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Cukup!" kata Siwon.

"Kalau kau memang tak menyukaiku tak perlu lakukan ini padaku, aku pergi sekarang" kata Siwon dengan kesalnya.

Huh, pelatih senam, mana ada pelatih senam yang setampan aku ini dan lagi kenapa dia membanding bandingkan aku dengan namja itu, batin Siwon.

"Oh ya, anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu" kata Siwon lagi lalu benar benar pergi dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie, kau tak sedang mengerjaiku kan?" tanya Yunho.

"Ani, malahan yang sedang Joongie kerjai itu Siwon~ssi, dia sudah bera-"

"Cukup Joongie, kau sudah membuat orang lain menjadi bahan lelucon, itu tidak baik" kata Yunho.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Boo, sekarang aku antar kau pulang" kata Yunho lalu segera naik ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong kembali merengut, lagi lagi Yunho marah padanya. Padahal kan Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan kalau Ia sengaja mengerjai Siwon karena namja itu sudah berani mengganggunya. Dengan kesal Ia segera menyusul Yunho ke kamarnya dan memberesi barang barangnya.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil sekarang, Jaejoong nampak diam seolah menunjukkan kalau dia kesal karena tak biasanya Yunho tak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Bahkan sampai sudah hampir setengah perjalanan pun mereka nampak saling cuek, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong tak tahan lagi.

"Berhenti di sini" kata Jaejoong.

"Wae? Rumahmu masih jauh Boo" kata Yunho.

"Pokoknya Joongie mau berhenti di sini saja"

"Tapi-"

"Aku bilang berhenti ya berhenti" bentak Jaejoong.

"Baik" kata Yunho yang langsung menepikan mobilnya di samping rumah kosong.

Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu mobil Yunho tapi namja tampan itu menghalanginya.

"Joongie, tidak bisakah kau mengertiku? Tidak bisakah kau rubah semua kelakuanmu, kalau kau seperti ini terus bisa saja orang orang tersayangmu yang akan imbasnya, apa kau mau ak-"

"Aku tak mau dengar apa apa lagi Yunnie, ternyata Yunnie tak seperti yang Joongie pikirkan, Yunnie tak pernah sayang sama Joongie"

"Joongie-"

Jaejoong segera turun dan menutup pintu mobil Yunho dengan keras. Yunho pun ikut turun dan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Pergi dari hadapan Joongie" kata Jaejoong dengan keras.

"Tidak" kata Yunho.

"JUNG YUNHO! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang" bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho diam raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sangat kecewa dengan apa yang Jaejoong katakan barusan.

"Baik, aku pergi" kata Yunho lalu segera kembali ke mobilnya dan segera melajukannya menjauh dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam melihatnya tapi kemudian dia merasa ada yang aneh, sepertinya mereka tak lewat jalan yang biasanya. Walau Jaejoong tahu daerah ini tapi tetap saja Ia kurang familiar karena memang Ia jarang lewat di sini.

Jaejoong kini mulai menyesali keputusannya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu mudah mengambil keputusan di saat emosi seperti ini. Hingga malah pilihan yang buruk yang akhirnya harus Ia jalani sekarang. Jaejoong berjalan hati hati, dia harus waspada sekarang, karena jalan yang Ia lalui ini terkenal sepi dan banyak anak dari berbagai sekolah berkumpul di sini, makanya hampir tak ada orang yang berani lewat di sini.

"Aish sudahlah, lagipula aku pintar bela diri" kata Jaejoong.

"Ck Yunnie benar benar sudah tak sayang padaku, berani sekali dia meninggalkan Joongie di jalan seperti ini" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menendang kerikil kerikil kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

**Tuk**

"Awww" pekik Jaejoong lirih ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepala belakangnya.

Dengan cepat Ia segera berbalik dan melihat 4 orang remaja yang cukup dikenalnya itu berdiri dengan membawa berbagai macam alat tawuran, salah satunya adalah tongkat pemukul baseball.

"Kalian lagi" kata Jaejoong malas.

"Kenapa sendirian kitty" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ck berani sekali kau memanggilku kitty" kata Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita berkelahi kalau begitu" kata namja lainnya lagi.

"Siapa takut" jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi apa kau tidak takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah Kim Jaejoong?"

"Untuk apa takut mereka juga tidak akan berani mengeluarkanku" kata Jaejoong.

"Sombong sekali kau, setelah membuat kami dikeluarkan dari sekolah apa kau pikir kami akan diam saja, lihat saja Kim Jaejoong kami akan membalasmu"

"Tak usah banyak bicara, cepat lawan aku"

4 remaja yang kira kira berusia sama dengan Jaejoong itu saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk. Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Jaejoong nampak sudah siap dengan kuda kudanya, matanya terus mengawasi ke 4 anak itu. Bersiap kalau ada serangan mendadak dari mereka.

"Kurasa kau harus melihat ini" kata salah satu dari mereka lalu bersiul seperti memanggil seseorang.

Tak lama Jaejoong mendengar suara riuh dari balik tubuhnya, suara orang merintih lalu suara beberapa orang tertawa dengan lantangnya.

"Balik tubuhmu Kim Jaejoong" kata salah satu anak itu.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalihkan perhatianku Lee Joon" kata Jaejoong.

"Ck kau yakin tak mau melihat siapa orang yang hampir mati itu" kata namja yang bernama Lee Joon itu.

Jaejoong masih bertahan pada posisinya, dia takut kalau ini hanyalah salah satu cara Joon dan kawan kawannya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri sebenarnya Jaejoong cukup penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Joon barusan.

"Hei Jonghyun, buat namja itu bicara" kata Joon lagi.

"Ne, hei Jung Yunho bicaralah"

"Aigoo" kata salah seorang di samping Joon.

Lee Joon menepuk dahinya, kenapa juga harus disebutkan namanya, kan jadi tidak surprise lagi, pikir Joon. Tapi beda dengan Jaejoong, ketika mendengar nama Jung Yunho, Ia langsung berbalik dan matanya mendelik sempurna karena sekarang Ia melihat Yunho, kekasihnya tengah di papah oleh 2 orang namja yang tak dikenalnya wajahnya nampak babak belur. Bahkan Ia semakin terkejut ketika melihat ada noda besar darah di daerah perut Yunho.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya" kata Jaejoong.

"Kami hanya bersenang senang dengannya Kim Jae- aah Jung Jaejoong" kata Joon memanas manasi.

"Kalian akan mati ditanganku" kata Jaejoong dengan keras.

"Kau lakukan itu maka kekasih tampanmu itu juga akan mati ditangan mereka" kata Joon.

"YA! Joon, kau bilang kita tidak akan membunuh" sanggah Jonghyun ketika mendengar kata Joon kalau mereka yang akan membunuh Yunho.

"Ck, dasar bodoh, Joon kan hanya menggertak Jaejoong" kata Key dengan keras.

"YA! Kalian berdua diamlah" murka Joon setelah lagi lagi menepuk dahinya.

"Nah bagaimana Jung Jaejoong? Masih mau membunuhku?" tanya Joon.

"Kau" desis Jaejoong sambil kembali melihat ke arah Yunho.

"Apa maumu" kata Jaejoong.

"Kami hanya ingin balas dendam, tapi bukan padamu Jung Jaejoong, biar kekasih tampanmu itu yang akan menanggung balasannya" kata Joon.

Jaejoong terdiam, di saat seperti ini Ia jadi teringat kata kata Yunho tadi saat di mobil dan di sekolah.

'Apakah ini karena kesalahanku' batin Jaejoong.

'Yunnie mianhae' batin Jaejoong lagi.

"Kenapa diam Jung Jaejoong? Merasa menyesal? atau setidaknya merasa bersalah? Kami harap kau mendapat balasan yang setimpal dari apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kami" kata Joon lagi.

"Joongie" suara lirih Yunho terdengar.

"Hei Joon, dia bicara" teriak Jonghyun.

"Aku tahu itu Jonghyun, jadi bisakah kau diam sekarang!" kata Joon dengan kesal.

"Diamlah Jonghyun, sejak tadi kau berisik sekali sih" kata Key.

"Kau juga sama Key, diam dan lihat drama yang akan terjadi setelah ini" kata Joon sambil menatap Jaejoong yang kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah. Tentu saja dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang berani macam macam dengannya apalagi menganggu orang yang dicintainya seperti ini. Tapi sekarang dia tak bisa apa apa, kalau dia bergerak dengan mencurigakan bisa saja nyawa Yunho yang akan jadi taruhannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, pisau yang dibawa namja yang bernama Key itu cukup mengganggunya.

"Joongie" kata Yunho lagi.

"Yun" kata Jaejoong.

"Key Jonghyun, kita tinggalkan saja mereka, biarkan namja itu berpikir dan menyadari kesalahannya sendiri" kata Joon lagi lalu setelahnya berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Begitu pula dengan Key dan Jonghyun.

Jaejoong segera menuju ke arah Yunho yang sudah terkapar di tanah.

"Yunnie, mianhae" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Ani, kau tidak salah Joongie" kata Yunho.

"Tapi karena Joongie sekarang Yunnie seperti ini, sebentar ne aku panggil ambulance" kata Jaejoong dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras sekarang.

"Tidak perlu Joongie, biar saja seperti ini, biar kau tahu kalau semua ucapanku itu benar"

"Yunnie tidak akan pergi kan, Joongie minta maaf kalau sudah menjadi sosok yang egois dan suka membuat onar, tapi Joongie mohon Yunnie jangan tinggalkan Joongie"

"Sudah terlambat Joongie, tapi aku harap pengorbananku ini tak sia sia, kuharap kau bisa menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi, saranghae" kata Yunho dengan tersenyum.

"Yunnie jangan tinggalkan Joongie, hiks" kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho dengan erat sekarang.

"Yunnie" panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Yun" panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang kini sudah tak bergerak di pelukannya.

"Yunnie, kenapa tidur, bangun Yunnie, bangun" kata Jaejoong sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Yunho.

"Hiks, Yunnie mianhae" kata Jaejoong.

"Yun- hupphhh"

Seseorang membekap mulut dan hidung Jaejoong dengan sebuah kain, kedua matanya ditutupi oleh sebuah tangan, tentu saja Jaejoong tak dapat berbuat banyak karena sekarang Yunho masih dipelukannya. Bau menyengat langsung masuk ke indera penciuman Jaejoong, hingga tak lama setelah itu kesadarannya menipis dan hilang sama sekali.

"Cepat angkat dia, angkat kakinya"

"Hei, dia cantik juga"

**PLAK**

"Dasar kau ini, cepat angkat, aku tak mau kalau sampai ketahuan orang"

"Iya iya, ish sakit sekali pukulanmu ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar saling melengkapi satu sama lain, tapi berani berkorban untuk orang yang dicintainya, tak peduli sebetapa menyakitkannya sebuah pengorbanan, tapi hasil akhirnya pasti akan selalu manis, ibarat kau makan sebuah cokelat murni, rasa pahit pasti akan langsung terasa, tapi disela sela itu akan ada rasa manis walau tak terlalu membantu. Seperti itulah cinta, pengorbanan itu pahit tapi pasti akan ada rasa manis yang hinggap'

"Eunggh" lenguhan singkat terdengar dari bibir Jaejoong. Doe eyesnya perlahan terbuka, cahaya yang begitu banyak langsung menerpanya ketika pertama kali mata beningnya membuka sempurna.

"Boo"

Nyawa Jaejoong rasanya langsung berkumpul ketika mendengar suara yang amat dikenalinya itu memanggilnya. Perlahan di tengoknya sosok yang berada di sampingnya kini. Matanya masih mengerjap ngerjap heran, otaknya masih belum bisa berpikir, tapi sosok di sampingnya ini benar benar sangat Ia kenal.

"Yu-"

"Syuutt, tak perlu bicara apa apa Boo" kata orang itu lagi.

Tak peduli rasa pusing yang masih menderanya, Jaejoong langsung merengkuh orang itu dalam peluknya. Tangis lirihnya kembali terdengar, hingga membuat orang yang dipeluknya itu mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan Joongie Yunnie" kata Jaejoong sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

Yunho? Bukankah tadi Jaejoong melihatnya sendiri bahwa Yunho tak lagi bergerak di pelukannya. Lalu bagaimana Ia bisa berada di sini, di dalam pelukan Jaejoong yang sangat erat.

"Aku tak akan pergi Boo, tapi aku akan benar benar pergi jika kau tak bisa merubah sikapmu" balas Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung melepas pelukannya, dilihatnya Yunho yang tersenyum dengan tulusnya.

"Yunnie, kau" kata Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan bingungnya.

"Mianhae Boo, aku terpaksa melakukan ini padamu, walau tak sesuai dengan rencana" kata Yunho.

"Tapi-tapi, apa-aah, apa yang sebenarnya ter-terjadi" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku sengaja membuat rencana ini untuk membuatmu sadar Joongie, dengan bantuan Changmin, kita menghubungi orang orang yang pernah kau sakiti dulu, pertama mereka memang memukuliku karena aku adalah kekasihmu, lihat kan wajahku jadi tak tampan lagi, tapi aku rela Joongie, biarkan mereka melampiaskan kemarahan mereka padaku, yang penting kau tak terluka"

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terangkat untuk menyentuh luka lebam yang ada di wajah Yunho. Hatinya berjengit sakit, apa sebesar ini pengorbanan Yunho untuknya, untuk membuat dirinya berubah. Bahkan rela dijadikan bahan pelampiasan oleh orang orang yang dulu pernah Ia sakiti. Jaejoong merasa malu, untuk apa status namjanya jika Ia hanya bisa menjadi seorang namja yang tak bertanggung jawab. Oh, hari ini akhirnya Jaejoong dapat menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Untung ada Changmin yang bisa meredam emosi mereka, tapi tetap saja wajahku sudah babak belur, Changmin segera menjelaskan apa yang akan kami rencanakan untukmu, dan akhirnya mereka setuju, yaah walau hasil akhirnya sangat melenceng dari yang aku harapkan" kata Yunho lagi.

"Mereka terlalu banyak berimprovisasi dan kurasa sepertinya rencanaku tak berjalan bagus, tapi aku berharap kau bisa berubah setelah ini Joongie"

"Yunnie, Joongie minta maaf ne, tapi jangan lakukan itu lagi, Joongie benar benar tidak bisa kehilanganmu, melihatmu terluka begitu saja sudah membuat Joongie ingin menangis"

"Tidak akan, lagipula aku juga tidak bisa jauh darimu Joongie, eumm seharusnya rencana ini tak berhenti sampai di sini, tapi melihatmu tak sadarkan diri dan cara namja namja itu memperhatikanmu, aku jadi tak mau lagi melanjutkan rencana yang sudah melenceng jauh ini" kata Yunho.

"Bahkan rencana ini sudah hancur saat Siwon yang kau bilang sebagai pelatih senam itu ternyata adalah salah seorang yang kau kerjai, rencana yang harusnya akan aku mulai malam nanti, malah jadi tadi siang"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar cerita Yunho tentang rencananya. Lucu juga melihat namja tampan itu nampak antusias bercerita, sangat jarang Jaejoong melihat Yunho begitu bersemangatnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Umma meneleponku tadi saat kau masih pingsan, dia menceritakan tentang Choi Siwon, namja yang kau bilang pelatih senam itu, Umma bilang kau ingin mengerjainya karena dia mengganggumu, saat aku dengar itu, aku jadi tahu bahwa kau memang benar benar mencintaiku Joongie, mianhae ne sudah marah padamu"

"Apa marahmu tadi juga termasuk dalam rencanamu Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu diluar rencana Joongie, kan sudah aku bilang rencanaku sudah hancur sejak awal, dan semakin hancur berkat namja namja bodoh itu" kata Yunho.

"Rencanamu tidak hancur Bear, karena aku sekarang sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya sempat kehilangan orang yang dicintai karena hal bodoh yang kulakukan dulu, aku ingin berubah dan menjadi namja yang bisa kau banggakan Yunnie, aku sudah jera Yun, aku takut kau akan menjadi korbannya lagi" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Dia cukup senang mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong baru saja. Hatinya menghangat dan perasaan cintanya semakin besar pada namja itu.

Jaejoong juga tersenyum, hatinya sangat lega karena Ia tak jadi kehilangan Yunhonya, namja yang sangat dicintainya. Jaejoong sadar kalau dirinya tak bisa hidup tanpa Yunho disampingnya. Karena dia ibarat sebuah kapal yang berlayar tak tentu arah dan Yunho adalah nahkoda yang akan siap sedia mengatur dengan benar kemana arah yang tepat.

"Kau selalu bisa aku banggakan Boo, tapi ada yang sangat ingin aku lakukan sekarang" kata Yunho. Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Bear?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Memulai pelajaran session kedua untukmu Joongie" kata Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang Yun- hupphh"

Bibir Yunho sudah mengunci rapat bibir Jaejoong hingga memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong nampak diam saja dan menikmati ciuman panasnya dengan Yunho kini.

Tak berapa lama Yunho melepaskan pagutannya pada Jaejoong.

"Malam ini kau akan mendapat pelajaran yang lebih penting"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, dia tahu maksud dari perkataan Yunho itu. Bahkan diotaknya kini sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran pikiran mesum yang sudah Ia pelajari dari Junsu.

"Saranghae Jung Jaejoong" kata Yunho lalu mulai mencium lagi bibir Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa mereka akan melakukannya, aah aku tahu pasti mereka sudah melakukannya, eemm, iya aku yakin pasti mereka sudah melakukan itu, aaah tapi aku benar benar penasaran, Ya! Suie katakanlah sesuatu"

"Issh Kim Ryeowook, diamlah kau berisik sekali sejak tadi"

"Tapi benar kan kalau mereka sudah melakukannya"

"Aku tak tahu Kim Ryeowook, tapi menurutku sih mereka pasti melakukannya, untuk apa aku jauh jauh mengungsi ke tempatmu jika Yunho tak jadi melakukan itu dengan Jaejoong"

"Aah benar juga, aku tahu pasti Yunho sama mesumnya denganmu dulu kan Suie, eeh tapi sampai sekarang kau masih mesum tuh"

"Kim Ryeowook bisakah kau diam, sejak tadi kau cerewet sekali" kata Junsu yang mulai jengah mendengar ocehan dari Ryeowook.

"Ihh kenapa kau marah marah terus sih, kan yang aku katakan benar" kata Ryeowook.

"Ya aku tahu kata katamu benar tapi-"

"Naah berarti kau mengakui kalau kau adalah namja mesum Suie" kata Ryeowook dengan girangnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu dari gen siapa sikap jahil Jaejoong" gerutu Junsu sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Yaah Suie jangan tidur dulu dong" kata Ryeowook sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Junsu yang sudah tertutupi selimut itu.

"Berisik!" bentak Junsu.

Ryeowook merengut sebal karena ditinggal tidur oleh Junsu. Tapi toh akhirnya dia juga mulai menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut, ikut menyusul Junsu tidur.

"Suie, Yunho pasti sama perkasanya dengan Yoochun kan, Joongie pasti akan puas"

"KYAAA! Bisakah kau tak membahas itu malam ini, aku mau tidur" bentak Junsu lagi, sedangkan Ryeowook Ia hanya tersenyum geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joon ada minuman tidak, aku haus dan lelah sekali" tanya Jonghyun.

"Ambil saja di kulkas, aku juga lelah tahu, kau kira tubuh Jaejoong tak berat" gerutu Joon.

"Lelah dari mana, kau kan hanya membopong Jaejoong, sedangkan aku harus memapah Yunho yang secara logika tubuhnya jauh lebih berat dari Jaejoong" gerutu Jonghyun sambil berlalu mengambil minum di kulkas.

"Wiih, sok pintar sekali pakai bilang logika segala" kata Joon.

"Kalian ini menggerutu terus" kata seorang namja tinggi yang duduk di kursi dekat Joon.

"Tak usah berkomentar lah Shim Changmin, kau kan tidak ikut membopong Jaejoong bahkan kau tak ada di sana kan tadi" kata Joon.

"Hei siapa bilang aku tak ada di sana, nih lihat" kata Changmin sambil menyodorkan sebuah handycam ke arah Joon.

"Hooo, kau berhasil merekamnya tadi Min, baguslah jadi tak sia sia aku membantumu dan Yunho" kata Joon sambil mengambil handycam itu dan melihatnya.

"Ck, sudah membuat Yunho hyung babak belur masih belum cukup kah" gerutu Changmin, tapi Joon malah asyik dengan handycamnya.

"Lihat, wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat menggelikan" kata Joon sambil mengomentari video yang dia putar lewat handycam itu.

"Ternyata kau licik juga Shim Changmin, dengan ini kan Jaejoong tidak akan lagi berbuat onar, dan dengan ini juga aku bisa kembali ke sekolah" kata Joon setelah video itu selesai di putar.

"Hanya memanfaatkan kecerdasan otakku saja Joon, oh ya dimana kau menemukan dua orang bodoh yang memapah Yunho hyung tadi" kata Changmin.

"Aku dengar itu tiang listrik bodoh" kata Jonghyun.

"YA! Kau berani mengataiku bodoh" kata Changmin.

"Ih memang kau tiang listrik?" balas Jonghyun.

Changmin diam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal tentu saja. Baru kali ini dia dibodohi oleh orang yang jauh lebih bodoh darinya. Rasanya kejeniusan otaknya dianggap remeh oleh Jonghyun. Changmin sangat ingin menjitaknya sekarang, tapi kursi ini rasanya tak ingin melepaskan dirinya.

"Sudahlah Min, emm dia teman satu sekolahku dulu, sebelum aku dikeluarkan"

"Joon kau tahu dimana Key? Setelah tadi membopong Jaejoong ke rumah itu, aku tak melihatnya lagi" kata Jonghyun yang tiba tiba berada di samping Joon dan Changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Eh aku juga baru sadar kalau sejak tadi aku tak melihat Key" kata Joon.

"Mungkin dia pulang ke rumahnya, sudahlah tak perlu di pikirkan" kata Changmin dengan kesal.

"Benar juga, ya sudah, Jonghyun bikin mie sana aku lapar" kata Joon.

"Oh ne Joon" kata Jonghyun lalu segera menuju ke dapur.

"Issh denganku saja dia berani, awas saja kau Jonghyun" kata Changmin.

"Sudahlah Min, jangan kau kotori otak jeniusmu itu dengan memikirkan Jonghyun, namja itu memang kadang tak tahu diri" kata Joon sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Changmin.

"Tapi tetap saja dia membuatku kesal, menyindirku tapi pura pura tak tahu apa-apa"

"Jonghyun itu memang unik" kata Joon sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh Yunhh"

"Booo"

"Mereka hot sekali" lirih seorang namja dari balik lemari yang sedikit terbuka.

"Untung tadi aku bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam lemari ini, ugh Key kau memang hebat" katanya lagi dengan lirih.

Hooo, jadi ternyata Key masih berada di dalam rumah Yunho dan berhasil bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian milik Yunho. Niatnya tadi sih cuma ingin melihat kelanjutan drama dari yang mereka mainkan, eeh dia malah melihat tontonan live seperti ini. Benar benar keberuntungan untuknya kan.

"Joon dan Jonghyun pasti akan terkejut jika ku perlihatkan video ini nanti" kata Key lagi dengan lirih setelah berhasil mereka adegan demi adegan yang Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan barusan.

Aaah, sepertinya akan banyak hal yang bisa membungkam Jaejoong agar tak seenaknya lagi.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya QiaoLi bisa namatin cerita ini juga, mianhae ne karena sampai berminggu minggu kalian menunggu. Emm, semoga kalian suka ne dengan cerita ini, mianhae kalau menurut kalian ceritanya amburadul dan diluar dari ekspektasi kalian, tapi QiaoLi benar benar menulis cerita ini dengan sepenuh hati dan mengerahkan imajinasi #lebay<strong>

**Oh ya QiaoLi sengaja publish 3 chapter sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lama.**

**Gomawo ne buat yang sudah baca and review sampai akhir dari cerita ini. Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo ne #bow**

* * *

><p><strong>- Shu Qiao Lian -<strong>


End file.
